The Blue Storm
by AlphaWolfMegan
Summary: Anuri is the granddaughter of the infamous Sarosi, the werewolf that fought alongside Avatar Aang. After her grandfather is savagely murdered by a montrous she-bear by the name of Katahdin, she kills off any demon she comes across, while protecting her little brother, Tamaska. Soon, she becomes the werewolf companion of Avatar Korra. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Start of a Legend

I'll never forget the night that changed my life forever. I was eight years old when my legend began. My name is Anuri; I'm a werewolf that originates from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, just like my father and grandfather before me. My grandfather is Sarosi, the almighty lord of all werewolves; the werewolf that fought alongside Avatar Aang. My father is Havik, the youngest of Sarosi's five sons, and the Alpha of our mighty pack of over 2,000 werewolves after Grandfather Sarosi retired.

That horrific, tragic night I mentioned before, was when I became a powerful legend alongside my good friend Korra, the Avatar I fought alongside. Everything around us was ablaze with fire, the entirety of the village going up in flames. I, my younger brother Tamaska, and my mother Nuna, were petrified by the damage the firestorm was causing. Dad was mortified. "Quick, we have to go!" Dad said. "Follow me!"

Dad changed to the feral side* of his werewolf form, black fur covering the entirety of his being. Mom, Tamaska, and I changed too. Mom's fur was silver with some slightly darker ears and upside-down triangle-like markings under her silver eyes.

Tamaska's fur was dark gray, and he had Mom's silver eyes. My fur was silver just like my mother's, but I had Dad's blue eyes. From my forehead, to my ears, to my back, to my tail was slightly darker silver (my paws were the same).

Suddenly, in the midst of our run, a large burning tree fell, separating my brother and me from our parents, who disappeared into the darkness. We yelped in surprise, turning and running back towards another exit to our camp. As we came close to the exit, the fires began to close in around Tamaska and me.

Paralyzed with fear, my brother and I huddled together, and suddenly, in front of us, about a meter away, was a giant twelve-hundred pound grizzly bear, and it was a female. It was the monstrous she-bear herself: Katahdin.

Red crimsons eyes glowing with hate, the bear came straight at us. Right before Katahdin could get to me and my little brother, something rammed into her from the side. I looked up; there stood my grandfather, blue eyes glowing in the light of battle. "Grandpa!" I exclaimed, holding my little brother close to me as he shook with fear.

Grandpa Sarosi looked at me and my brother and said, "Run, you two, while I told Katahdin off!" He looked at me as if this was going to be his last battle, and I read the message loud and clear.

"But, Grandpa…" I tried to protest.

"I'm _not _asking, Anuri! You and Tamaska go, _now_!" Grandpa yelled rather harsher than he meant to.

Deciding not to argue with him any further, I looked down at Tamaska and said, "Let's go, little bro!" and we began running away from the camp, out the exit. As we ran further and further from camp and deeper into the dark forest, I heard loud snarls and growls from a distance. It was my grandfather fighting Katahdin with all he had, I was sure of it.

Soon, we found a small cave next to a ditch to hide away in the rest of the night. We fell asleep, violently shaking with fear as we did so.

* * *

The next morning, Tamaska and I woke up, in our human forms (don't worry, we had clothes on) to the rank and horrifically strong smell of smoke nearby. We slowly and cautiously got up and crawled out of the cave, standing up once we were out of it.

I sniffed around, but it didn't look like anything was around, and I couldn't smell practically anything at all due to the smoke. "Seems like the cost is clear, Tamaska," I said to my six-year-old brother.

"Yeah, it seems so, big sis," Tamaska said, eyes wide with fear.

"Come on, let's get back to the village," I said, and we jumped up out of the ditch, changing to our feral forms in the process. We followed the trail back to the village and soon enough, we were back home, but we were horrified at what we saw before us. Our village was _completely demolished._

After we observed the damage, we heard a sickening sound that sounded like bones crunching, along with a pained yelp and a bloodthirsty bear roar.

Tamaska and I ran over to see what was going on, and what we saw was Grandpa Sarosi lying on the ground, motionless and fatally wounded, with Katahdin closing in on him for the kill.

Watching that, I felt something burn inside me, filling me with a deep and uncontrollable rage. My eyes began to glow a bright clear blue, and I changed to the anthro side* of my werewolf form for the first time, standing about five feet tall. "_KATAHDIN!_"I howled, and the bear turned to face me as my Lighting Attack snapped from the tips of my claws, electrocuting and burning the bear.

As my attack and rage subsided, I panted furiously, and Katahdin ran away from my sight, disappearing into the mist, the smell of burning flesh following. When Katahdin had gone, I changed back to my feral side.

"A-Anuri," I heard Grandpa groan, as the lay on the ground, bleeding internally.

Gasping and widening eyes in horror, Tamaska and I ran to his side. "Grandpa!" I exclaimed, tears of pain coming to my eyes.

"Anuri, where has Katahdin…?" Grandpa said, but another spasm took him as he coughed up some blood.

"Katahdin has gone, Grandpa," I said, lying down on my stomach. "I badly burned her with my power."

"Ah, so your power has awoken inside you, has it?" Grandpa asked, and he managed a weak smile. "I'm glad for you, Anuri, I really am." He suddenly started coughing up more blood.

Panicking, I shouted, "Grandpa, no! Don't die on me! _Grandpa_!"

"Anuri, I need you to be strong now," Grandpa Sarosi said. "You know I'm not going to make it, and my time is up now. I can now go and join my many friends who have gone before me. P-promise me you'll become strong and brave… just like your father, just like Havik."

I cringed and said, tears now falling, "I promise, Grandpa! I'll become a great warrior just like you and Dad, for your sake." I smiled.

"Thank you, my lovely _blue storm_*," Grandpa said, now speaking now higher than a soft whisper. "Know this: I love you, and your brother. Tell Havik I love him as well, and that the great Sarosi died like a true werewolf."

"I love you too, Grandpa, and I will tell Dad," I promised, smiling as the tears continued to fall.

Grandpa smiled, and then his eyes closed as his breathing stopped and he went still. He was dead. Horrified and heartbroken, I let all my emotions out as I sobbed over Grandpa's dead body.

Tamaska, who was sitting nearby, was crying too.

Soon, I sat up straight and let out a long, loud, and mournful howl that rang out across the land. Little did I know that my mournful cry had reached familiar ears at a long distance from where our village was.

After my howl died down, Tamaska and I went to the nearest exit and buried Grandpa Sarosi right beside it. We laid down over the grave, fresh tears now falling from our bloodshot eyes.

Not long after, we heard the nearby grunt of a sky bison as it landed somewhere not far from us. We stood up and changed back to our human forms as we looked over who was coming.

"Sarosi! Havik!" an unmistakable voice called out. "Is anyone here? Answer me!" It was Tenzin, the youngest son of Avatar Aang and a close friend of my father.

"Tenzin, we're here!" I called, waving my arms so he could see me.

When he finally saw us, his eyes widened in shock. "Anuri! Tamaska!" he exclaimed.

We ran into Tenzin's arms, sobbing as we wrapped our arms around his waist.

"Easy, easy, you two…" Tenzin soothed. "What happened here? Where has everyone gone?"

"They've evacuated the camp, Tenzin," I sobbed as I looked up at him. "Everyone's gone missing because a firestorm destroyed our village last night, and the bear Katahdin attacked and killed Grandpa."

"What?!" Tenzin exclaimed. "Sarosi is dead?"

I nodded, and we continued to sob.

"There, there," Tenzin said, "easy now. You can come live with me and my family at Air Temple Island until we've discovered the whereabouts of the rest of your clan."

I looked up at Tenzin in shock and said, "Really?"

The airbending master smiled and said, "Of course. As your father's best friend, I'd consider this as repaying a long-said debt he paid me long ago."

I smiled and Tenzin led me and Tamaska over to Oogi, his sky bison, and once we were on, he said, "Oogi, yip, yip!" before cracking the whips and we took off into the air, away from our old village.

From atop the sky bison, I looked back down towards the earth, at Grandpa Sarosi's grave. _Grandpa, I'm gonna keep my promise, I swear to you. No matter what, I will become a strong and brave warrior just like you and Dad, and… I will one day avenge you._ I thought of the now mutilated bear, Katahdin, my grandfather's killer. I narrowed my eyes in anger as we flew away from the mountains.

* * *

_**Now for explanations. I've become really busy with High School work, so I haven't kept true to my promise, but please, go easy on me!**_

_***#1: Feral form-makes a werewolf look like a normal wolf.**_

_***#2: Anthro form-when a werewolf stands on two legs like a human.**_

_***#3: Blue Storm-the meaning of Anuri's name. Her younger brother Tamaska's name means 'water devil'; her father Havik's name means 'black storm'; her mother Nuna's name means 'earth'.**_


	2. The True Legend Begins

It took us twenty long minutes to reach Air Temple Island. From atop Oogi, I could see Tenzin's wife, Pema, and their two-year-old daughter, Jinora. I had met Pema before about four months back, but I had never met their daughter, let alone _see_ her.

When Oogi landed and Tenzin dismounted, Tamaska and I remained on the sky bison. We overheard Tenzin talk to his wife and daughter before he turned and looked back up at us.

Shyly, Tamaska and I scrunched away, but then, "You two quit acting so foolish! Come down here!" Tenzin ordered. Slowly, we did as the airbending master said, wishing not to anger him.

We slowly jumped down from the sky bison's saddle, changing to the feral side of our werewolf form in two seconds' time. Shakily, we started walking over to the airbending family (I count Pema, even though she is a non-bender).

Jinora approached us first, and slowly reached her tiny hand up to me (even in feral form; at the time, I was bigger, because I was older). I sniffed at her curiously, and then nudged her gently with my wolf nose, careful not to knock her over.

After I had explained everything that had happened properly to the airbender family, they had come to a conclusion: let me and Tamaska stay for as long as we wished, until we would find our clan again. We gladly accepted the invitation.

* * *

Six years passed, and as time passed by, Ikki and Meelo were born. I was now fourteen years old, and Tamaska was twelve. Over the years, a few bear demons would attack, but I would always win, because of my newfound and extraordinary power that I inherit from my father and grandfather. I would blast the demons fatally with lightning until they were nothing but a rotting pile of bones (literally).

Eventually, Tamaska and I decided to leave Air Temple Island, to keep danger away from the airbenders, because they were getting too involved in a bloody mess that I had created myself by electrocuting Katahdin the day my grandfather died.

As we prepared to leave one hazy morning, I heard a creak behind me, and I looked back towards a corner. There, peeking in from behind the wall, were Jinora and Ikki, their young selves looking at us curiously.

"Anuri? Tamaska?" Jinora piped up. "Where are you going?"

I looked at my brother for help, but he gave me a nod, a signal to tell them the truth about what was going on. I sighed, walked over to the girls, and got down on my knees so I could look them in the face. "We're leaving, girls," I said, instantly regretting my words as Jinora and Ikki's eyes widened with horror not five seconds later.

"Leaving? Why?" Ikki demanded.

"Us being here has put you guys in enough danger," I said. "I could never stand the fact that if Katahdin would ever show up one day and hurt or possibly kill all of you. So that's why we're leaving: to keep you lot out of danger."

I saw tears come up in their eyes, so I wrapped my arms around them as they cried into my chest. "Shh… easy, it's alright," I shushed them gently. "It's not like this is the last time you'll ever see us. We will come back and visit whenever we can. Wait for us until then. Alright?"

Jinora and Ikki pulled away and slowly nodded.

I smiled. "That's my girls," I said. I hugged them both one last time before I added, "You know, I can see Avatar Aang's spirit in yours. I'm sure he must be proud to have such talented airbending granddaughters such as you two."

The two girls smiled. "Goodbye, Anuri," they said.

"Goodbye," I agreed with a nod. "Take care of yourselves now, and give our best regards to your father. Give him our thanks." They nodded too, and then Tamaska and I leapt out of the front door, changing to the feral side of our werewolf form.

* * *

For two years, we didn't see the airbenders, nor did we come in contact with practically _anyone_ in Republic City, because my brother and I went to live back in our old village territory, to protect it from bear demons and _Katahdin_. Now I was sixteen years old, and Tamaska was fourteen, himself. Now I was a _really powerful _werewolf, mastering my grandfather's majestic power by this age. This is where my _true _legend begins.

* * *

_**Feels good to finally update this story too, and I'm going to update it every day starting today, so I can have it finished by 12/12/12. Sounds like a good ending point, don't you think? :)**_


	3. First Use of Service to the Avatar

One day, it was close to winter, and I was walking around my temporary made for me and Tamaska by Hiroshi Sato, another good friend of my father. It wasn't long before I heard my brother call me from the small cabin. "Anuri, come here! You've got to hear this!" he called.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I called back, and I ran towards the front door.

Just as I jumped through the door, I heard a female voice on the radio. The voice said: "_Hello? I'm Korra, and I'm your new Avatar._" My eyes widened and Tamaska and I looked at each other for a brief second and then back to the radio. The _Avatar _was in Republic City.

The new Avatar, whom I now recognized as _Korra_, continued, "_See, I'm still in training, but look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality._" I smiled at hearing Korra's words. She had spoken the words of a true warrior, a true bender, a true _Avatar_. "_I look forward to serving you!_"

Suddenly, amongst the radio broadcast, a horde of cheering erupted. I looked at my brother and we nodded to each other before running outside, and from our balcony, we could see searchlights lighting up the sky, illuminating Republic City. _And _I _look forward to serving _you, _Avatar Korra. _I thought to myself.

* * *

About a week passed, and Tamaska and I decided to go down into Republic City to see the new Avatar ourselves. We went in our feral form. As we approached the pro-bending arena, we heard the noise of what sounded like to be fighting up on the roof.

Tamaska and I widened our eyes in shock, but then our eyes began to glow as we started snarling. We looked at each other for a brief second, and then we began running towards the pro-bending arena, anger and rage consuming the entirety of our being.

We leapt through a nearby window, attacking two Equalists from behind (we found out about an anti-bending revolution thing, led by this guy called Amon, who could taking bending away for an unknown reason). We knocked them into the water of the pro-bending area.

More Equalists began running towards us from the sides, so I looked at Tamaska and yelled, "Take the left side, little bro! I'll take the right!" Tamaska nodded in understanding and we lunged towards our enemies, snarling viciously.

I rammed into three Equalists at once, knocking them over the edge and into the water. As I watched them fall, I was electrocuted from behind, and I let out a loud yelp of pain, but I refused to fall.

As I recovered, I looked back slowly and menacingly at the Equalist that had electrocuted me, a growl coming up my throat, growing louder at every second. It wasn't long before I let out a bloodcurdling roar, changing to my anthro form, my eyes glowing with rage and hate. With one mighty swat of my right hand, I batted the Equalist over the edge and into the water.

I panted furiously from the intensity of the fight, but this one was now over, for the Equalists were retreating.

I looked over at Tamaska; he had finished the fight with his quarry as well, but he came out surprisingly unscathed.

I then perked my right ear (because it was now a wolf ear) over as I turned and looked across the arena. Tenzin and Chief Lin Beifong were looking at me, shock in their gaze, for they seemingly didn't expect me and my brother to come help them fight the Equalists out of the blue.

I nodded to them and then gazed at Avatar Korra for a good ten seconds, before turning to my little brother. "Tamaska, this fight is done! We're leaving!" I shouted to Tamaska.

Tamaska nodded and said, "Yes, sister!" before he ran up the aisles and out a window.

I followed him, but before I jumped out of the window, I looked back at Korra one last time. That _was my first use of service to you, Avatar Korra_. I thought, and Korra **widened her eyes in shock*** as I followed Tamaska out through the window, heading for home.

* * *

_**See, I've kept true to my promise on updating this every day until 12/12/12. **_

_***#1: Werewolves have telepathic connections to benders, giving the reaction Korra had as Anuri sent a telepathy message to her.**_


	4. New Friends and Horrifying Discoveries

As we ran out of Republic City and past the Sato Mansion, I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I whined in pain and collapsed mid-run, just before we began climbing the hill toward home.

Tamaska heard my pained yelp and turned back to see what was wrong. "Big sis, are you okay?!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you-?" He broke off as he saw a pretty bad burn on my shoulder blade. "Oh, sis, you're badly burned." He gently licked the wound with his wolf tongue, and I cringed in pain.

"Anuri, Tamaska, what's going on?" a voice shouted. Tamaska and I looked back (I looked over my badly burned shoulder, and Tamaska looked straight down). It was Asami, Hiroshi Sato's daughter, standing near the testing course for the Satomobiles. "Are you hurt?" she called up again.

"Anuri's been burned by an Equalist glove!" Tamaska called down to her. "She needs healing, and bad!"

"Alright, I'll get my dad to call a healer! Wait there for me!" Asami called, and she was off to get her father.

It took thirty minutes for a proper waterbender-healer to arrive, so she could heal and bandage my wound. Once the damage was fixed, Tamaska and I left for home.

* * *

Two days later, in the afternoon, I found Tamaska had left the cabin unnoticed. He knew full well it wasn't safe to go out alone with all the bear demons running amok. In a sudden flash of light, I jumped from the porch of my cabin, changing to the feral side of my werewolf form, keeping my wolf senses _extremely_ sharp.

It wasn't twenty minutes until I heard my little brother's scream. I sniffed the air. There was the scent of a bear demon's mixed with his own. Letting out a vicious snarl, I turned and ran towards their scents, them getting fresher at every second.

I leapt to a high vantage point, and from there, I could see Tamaska running with every ounce of strength he had in his legs from a mean-looking bear demon.

I let out a growl as my eyes glowed clear blue, and I jumped from my vantage point _way _down towards the demon, snarling as I came in closer and closer.

Before I reached the bear, Tamaska tripped and covered his head, and before the bear could strike him, I landed on its back, biting into the back of its neck, keeping a death grip.

The bear demon roared in surprise and tried to throw me off, and eventually when he did, it was with a mighty swat of his paws.

I landed lopsidedly, but I caught my balance, facing the bear with menacing snarls and growls of anger and rage, my eyes still glowing. I _shinged _out my long, silver claws; the bear did the same (except his claws were black).

Finally, we charged each other, letting out loud roars of battle. As we fought, Tamaska stumbled away for safe ground and watched us fight on and on.

We fought endlessly for at least six minutes, and then as the bear swung a paw at me, I jumped back. It lunged at me, roaring loudly, and I narrowed my eyes, preparing to give the bear a final, fatal blow.

Just as the bear charged me, I changed to my anthro form and let loose my Lightning Attack, and it electrocuted the bear fatally. It fell to the ground as a pile of bones.

I panted from my rage, my eyes no longer glowing. I turned over to my little brother. "Tamaska, are you unharmed?" I called to him, and he nodded. "Thank goodness," I breathed.

"Hey, Anuri, Tamaska!" I heard Asami call to us, and we looked over to her. She was standing on a flight of stairs, Avatar Korra at her side.

Changing back to our human forms, Tamaska and I ran over to her. "Asami, are you unharmed as well?" I asked when my brother and I reached her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Asami said. "What about your electricity wound from two days ago? Has it healed?"

I chuckled lightly. "It's still a working progress, but yes, it's healing," I confirmed with a nod. It was then that I noticed Korra. "Ah, you must be Avatar Korra. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand.

Korra shook my hand. "The pleasure's all mine," she said, smiling. As our greeting ended, she added, "Hey, I saw your Lightning Attack. Are you, by any chance, related to the great Sarosi, the werewolf that fought alongside Avatar Aang?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I am. Plus my younger brother," I said as I glanced at Tamaska briefly. "We're two of his eighteen grandchildren. I'm the daughter of his youngest son, Havik."

Korra smirked. "So you're his granddaughter, eh?" she asked. "Then you must have the same brazen personality that he had."

"You can say that," I said, doing another nod. Not long after, I was introduced to the bending brothers Mako and Bolin, Korra's former teammates when the pro-bending arena was still open (it had closed down yesterday). I learned that Mako was Asami's boyfriend and a firebender, and Bolin was an earthbender.

Not long after proper introductions, Tamaska and I headed for home, to continue protecting it.

* * *

Later that night, I heard a ruckus going on underground. Tamaska and I ran towards the Sato mansion to investigate. When we reached the mansion, we saw an airship belonging to the Metalbending Police Force. Curiously, we looked around some more, until we saw Tenzin, Lin, Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin nearby. We ran over to them.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I said once we reached them.

The benders and Asami looked over at us. Asami looked extremely saddened; so were the others, but Tenzin and Lin were slightly angered. Korra was the one that answered my question. "We just found out that Asami's father was an Equalist," she said.

Tamaska and I widened our eyes in horror. "No way, that can't be," I whispered disbelievingly. I looked at Asami. "Is this true, Asami?" I asked her, and she nodded slowly and sadly.

Once I had gotten my answer, I slowly narrowed my eyes in anger, and I looked at Tamaska, who also narrowed his eyes and nodded. I looked at Tenzin now. "We're coming back to Air Temple Island with you," I said, keeping my narrowed gaze, and the Airbending Master nodded.

It wasn't long before all of us were on the airship.

* * *

**_Sorry I couldn't update this for the last two days; I've been really busy with school work, but the updating every day until 12-12-12 shall continue starting today._**


	5. Talks of Future Battles

Aboard the airship, a few things ran through my mind, but one in particular: Someone that was once a good friend of my father was now an enemy to all of us. Hiroshi Sato had turned against the benders, against us _all_. I looked at Asami; she was still deeply saddened, her own _father_ was now her enemy.

I walked to her side and put my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Asami," I said. "We're all in this together. We'll all try to bring him to his senses if we ever see him again."

"No, it's alright, Anuri," Asami said, not looking at me. "You don't need to do anything."

I sighed deeply in defeat and nodded before I turned to Tenzin and Lin. They were having a _very_ important conversation, it seemed. However, when I heard that Lin was planning to resign her role as chief of police, the Airbending Master and I were mortified.

"No, you can't give up like this!" Tenzin protested.

"Tenzin's right, Lin; don't resign," I said. "We can talk to Councilman Tarrlok and tell him that you really tried your best to defeat the Equalists this night."

"I'm not giving up," Lin retorted. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down, but I'm going to do it my way: _outside _the law." She looked at Tenzin and me boldly, before she looked at me alone and did a small smile. "And it's quite kind of you to suggest something like that, Anuri."

I did a small smile myself. "Why not?" I asked. "Your mother, Tenzin's father, and my grandfather were good comrades. It's my job to fight alongside the benders and many other people in need." I turned away from them, changing to my feral form, and running to Korra's side. I put my front paws up against a window as she and I looked concernedly outside the airship. "Wow… it's a mess," I said. "This whole _war _is a total mess."

Korra nodded in agreement with me. "Indeed it is," she said as she nodded. She looked down in shame as I looked at her in concern. "Maybe this whole thing is my fault. Just as soon as I arrived at Republic City, these _Equalists_…" she clenched her fist angrily, "… start running amok in the city, taking benders hostage and taking their bending away. If only I hadn't…" She broke off as I changed to my anthro form and put my paw on her shoulder.

"Korra, this isn't your fault at all," I assured her. "Amon and his Equalists are nothing but heartless beings that want to do whatever they want whenever they want, all for their own entertainment." I was the one now clenching my fist, as I removed my paw from Korra's shoulder. "They are just as bad as those bear demons I've been fighting for eight long years, so I'm going to fight alongside you, Avatar, just as our predecessors fought alongside each other." I backed away from Korra about a step or two, changed back to my human form, and held out my hand. "I believe we can be christened as _partners-in-battle_, if I may."

After a few seconds of thought, Korra suddenly turned her body towards me, did a bold smile, and nodded boldly. She shook my hand. "Yes, I believe we can. Consider it done, Anuri," she said.

I put on a bold smile myself, and we let go of each other's hands, and we looked outside at what we knew for sure would be a future battlefield against our enemies.

* * *

_**A pretty exciting chapter, I may say. :)**_


	6. Reunion with the Airbender Girls

Not long after the airship landed and Lin went to the hospital, Tamaska and I decided to disappear and swim around the back of Air Temple Island and hide there until nighttime. We had a plan: surprise the airbender girls once everyone else had gone to sleep.

That night, about two or three hours after sundown, Tamaska and I went through a secret passageway I had dug underneath the temple a few years back (I had several others that led to several different places in the temple, but that'll be explained later on). The one we were taking currently lead to a cellar door in Ikki and Jinora's room. I slowly and carefully opened the hatch, going up the ladder, Tamaska following behind.

As soon as we were in the room, I looked at Tamaska for short second, gave him a signal to be quiet as he nodded, and we changed to our feral forms.

I walked over to Jinora's bed, and Tamaska walked over to Ikki's bed. Once I was right next to the sleeping airbender, I nudged her hand with my nose about three times; that's all it took to arouse her; Tamaska did the same thing to awaken Ikki.

Once Jinora's vision had cleared and she saw me, her brown eyes got as big as day. "Anuri…?" she said, and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me; Tamaska's here too," I said after I nodded.

I saw Jinora's eyes fill with happy tears, and she hugged my wolf neck in happiness as I put my front paws up on the bed and began wagging my wolf tail immensely, a bright smile on my face, my eyes tight shut.

I opened one eye to see Ikki tightly hugging Tamaska's neck as he wagged his tail happily as well. Once we had finished the reunion hugs and everything, we leapt up onto their beds, our tails still wagging.

"It's been two years, girls," I said. "It feels great to be back with some old friends again." I lay down next to Jinora, wrapping my tail around my body, and looked back down to the door that we came through to get in here unnoticed. "That secret passageway I made a few years ago really came in handy," I added as I blinked in surprise, then I turned back to Jinora.

"It's great to see you too, Anuri," Jinora said. "How have you and Tamaska been? Have you had fights with bear demons? Have you found your clan again?"

"We've been well," I answered without hesitation, and then I nodded, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "And yes, I've had plenty fights with bear demons. One fight in particular has left me with a scar down my back. And sadly, no, we haven't found our clan again, but we haven't given up, and we never will."

"What about… _Katahdin_?" Jinora asked regretfully as she shivered in fright, and my eyes widened in remembrance. I had never forgotten the demonic she-bear that had heartlessly murdered my grandfather in front of mine and my brother's eyes.

"I'm still looking to find Katahdin and have my revenge on her," I said, my eyes narrowed. "But don't worry, I'll make sure she never comes here and harms you guys." I looked at Tamaska and nodded, as he nodded in return.

Not long after a long conversation, we fell asleep next to the airbender girls, remaining in our feral forms the rest of the night.

* * *

_**You know, my friends, I keep asking myself: WHY DO I KEEP UPLOADING THESE CHAPTERS LATE AT NIGHT, WAY PAST MY BEDTIME?! *pants heavily from rage* Don't worry, I'm good, and I shall keep uploading these things until 12-12-12, so I can have it done before the year is out. :)**_


	7. New Times on the Island

The next morning, as the sun started to rise, I woke up, and saw that my brother and the girls were still asleep. I smiled at them and leapt off of Jinora's bed, where I had slept. I was still in the feral side of my werewolf form.

I exited the girls' room and started walking down the hall, changing back to my human form as I looked around. In my eyes, the place hadn't changed a bit these past two years that Tamaska and I have been away.

_Wake up, little bro, _I thought to Tamaska as I walked towards the front door. _It's time for us to do yet _another_ morning run. _

I heard Tamaska run to meet me not ten seconds later. I looked back at him; he too, was in his human form, and boy, was he pent up and ready to run.

"Ready, little bro?" I asked as I got down, ready to run (I was so pent up myself that I could run at least five miles to get somewhere).

"I was born ready, big sis!" Tamaska gloated. I could tell he was excited for another run. Suddenly, out of the blue, he took off, and I was left dumbstruck for a second before running off after him.

"Wait up, Tamaska…!" I yelled, surprisingly laughing, panting rapidly as I ran to catch up with my little brother. I saw him jump and change into his feral form, and he looked back at me as he changed too.

We ran around the island five times, and eventually, I got ahead of Tamaska, jumping up a few ledges to reach the nearby cliff. Once I was atop the cliff, I threw my head back, pointing my nose to the rising sun. I let out a howl that seemed to carry for miles, the majestic tune beautiful enough to hypnotize somebody.

About a ledge below me, Tamaska joined in the howl, and our voices merged into one beautiful duet.

About two minutes later, we heard someone call up to us from the temple, "Anuri! Tamaska!" My brother and I cut our howls off and looked back down to see Korra and her friends waving up to us.

We smiled at seeing them, and jumped down to the barren ground, changing back to our human forms in the process. We ran up to meet them, as they started running down to us. When we met, I panted heavily. "Hey, guys, what's up?" I said as I caught my breath.

"Nothing much," Bolin answered for the whole of the group, "except we missed you two the rest of yesterday. Where did you go?"

"Well, Tamaska and I decided to disappear for the rest of the day and swim around the back of the island," I said, before I used peripheral vision to glance at my brother irritably. "I hate the water; it spoils my looks. Anyways, as I was saying, we hid at the back of the island until nighttime."

"Why?" Mako asked.

"We wanted to surprise Ikki and Jinora; see, we're really close to them, so we didn't just want to come waltzing through the front door like a couple of snoops," I said.

"But how did you get in without being seen?" Korra asked.

My brother and I used peripheral vision again and slowly, slyly smiled at each other, before we glanced back at our friends. "We snuck through a secret passageway I made underneath the temple three years ago," I said, the sly expression remaining on my face. "We have several other secret passageways that we created, and anytime you need an emergency exit if something attacks, they're always of good use."

Before I could say anything more, another voice called my name. All six of us glanced back to the front of the temple. Pema was standing there, a shocked expression on her face as she saw me and Tamaska standing in the light of the morning sun. "Anuri, Tamaska, is that you?" she said, and Tamaska and I nodded up to her as we smiled, this time being a normal smile.

Pema started doing a bit of a mix between a walk and a run as she came down to me and Tamaska, and we ran up to her. My brother and I embraced her heartwarmingly as Korra and the others watched.

When we came out of our embrace, Pema looked us over. "It's been two years; my, you've grown so much," she said, and I nodded.

"We werewolves start to grow fast once we reach our teens," I said, and Pema laughed lightly, as Tamaska and I looked at each other and did the very same. Soon, all of us started to laugh.

* * *

_**Once again, after endlessly berating myself for doing so, I upload this thing late at night, after I had **_**promised _myself repeatedly that I would no longer do that. Oh well, _**c'est la vie. _***groans angrily and rolls eyes violently***_


	8. Tamaska's Power Snaps

Throughout the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, I was playing with the airbender kids. I was in and out of the feral and anthro sides of my werewolf form. At one point, I felt Ikki land on my stomach hard. The force knocked the breath out of me and I lay spread-eagle on the ground, pretending to play dead to fool the kids.

However, my little trick didn't seem to be fooling them at all, as Ikki said, "Anuri? You're not dead."

"No!" I suddenly said out of the blue, and the kids screamed in surprise before the four of us started laughing. However, as we were laughing, I smelled something foul on the wind. I got up and looked around, eyeing everything in my sights suspiciously.

As I looked over the cliff that led down to the rocky shore, Jinora said, "What's the matter, Anuri? Do you sense a bear demon or something?"

I looked back at them and said, "I don't know, but it was probably just a…" I halted my words when a bear demon leapt out of the water below me, and was right behind me, roaring loudly. I looked back at the giant beast, startled at first, but then I began snarling and barking viciously. I turned to the kids, "Go! Run! Get out of here!"

The airbender kids, frightened out of their minds, didn't hesitate to do as I ordered, and ran for their lives. When they were gone, I turned back to the bear demon, snarling viciously, my eyes glowing clear blue, as I changed to my feral form. I backed up a few steps as the bear climbed up the cliff, her red eyes glowing and her yellow teeth bared.

To temporarily weaken the beast, I knew I had to use Soul Comet, a rare power used by us werewolves. I threw my head back and howled loudly to the skies, the sound echoing against the earth itself. Eight wolf-shaped white comets came flying out of the sky and going through the demon bear.

As the bear was distracted by my powerful attack, I made a sneak attack as I jumped up and ripped one of her eyes out with my fangs. The bear roared really loudly in pain, thrashing about wildly as I landed on a nearby vantage point.

As I got a better look at the demon bear, I quickly recognized her as the twin sister of Katahdin: Kasaria. I knew I had to end this, and fast, for it was time for me to use the sacred technique my grandfather used to bring down Kaiser: the Lightning Blade.

I felt the power surge inside of me, and with one enraged outcry of battle, I leapt from my vantage point, and my body lit up clear blue as I started spinning wildly like a circular cutter. In a split-second, my fangs crunched down onto Kasaria's skull, and when I let go, I was thrown over the cliff, but I managed to grapple onto the edge with my claws, changing to my anthro form quickly.

Blood spewed out of Kasaria's skull not long after I made the attack, and she slowly fell over the cliff and into the water. When she landed into the water, she floated motionlessly for about half a minute, and then she slowly sank into the depths below.

I watched everything with awe. I had mastered yet another one of my grandfather's famous attacks.

"Anuri!" a voice called above me. I looked up; there was Korra, along with Mako and Bolin, as well as my little brother Tamaska. "Are you alright, Anuri?" Korra called down again.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called up to her and the bending brothers, and I leapt up from where I was hanging. However, just as I had reached them, another deep rumbling from the water came to a deafening roar as another bear demon emerged.

Snarling with anger, I changed to my feral form once again and ran down to the lakeshore, my friends and my brother following behind. As we ran down to face the second bear demon, which was now a male bear, I jumped up to attack, but was batted away.

I landed rather clumsily on the barren ground as I once again changed to my anthro form, and as I looked up, the bear demon was towering over me, and it pierced one of its thick black claws into the flesh of my left leg. I yelped in agonizing pain.

Korra and the others, having witnessed everything, became enraged. My brother stayed behind, looking on in shock. "You…!" Korra yelled ragingly as she and Mako began to wildly throw firebending attacks at the bear demon.

"Anuri!" Bolin shouted in horror, before joining Mako and Korra in their wild bending attacks. He pelted the bear demon with rocks using earthbending.

All while the benders were mercilessly attacking the bear with their bending, it refused to move and its claw began to go deeper into my leg. I grunted in pain.

Tamaska continued to look on in horror, his body shaking, but then he slowly clenched a fist, and after a few seconds, he let out an enraged scream, changed to his feral form, and leapt at the bear, fangs bared for a vicious attack.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin halted their bending attacks as Tamaska leapt at the demon bear. My little brother sunk his fangs into the bear's eye, and the bear's claw retracted from my leg, blood slowly running out from the wound.

As I staggered backwards and fell to the ground, I shouted to my brother, "Tamaska, don't do it!" but it was too late; Tamaska and the bear plunged into the water below.

Korra and the others came running to my aid. "Are you alright, Anuri?" Korra asked in a panic as she looked at my wound made from the bear's claw. "You're wounded!"

"Don't worry about me, Tamaska is…!" My exclamation halted when I saw the bear demon plunge out of the water, covered in bloody wounds, Tamaska still holding onto its eye.

The bear demon threw Tamaska off of him, and as Tamaska landed, I saw something I had never seen from my brother before. He had changed to his anthro form, for the first time ever! As the bear growled weakly at my brother and began to raise a paw to strike him, Tamaska yelled a loud battle cry, his voice echoing across the water.

The water began to rumble, until suddenly, a giant wolf made from the water itself plunged from the depths. My brother's power had snapped finally. What was happening now was his most powerful attack: the Water Fang.

The Water Fang raised a mighty right paw and swatted the bear's lower neck, beheading the beast in an instant.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and I looked on in shock at my brother's power. This was his true power, and he would know forever be able to use it.

The Water Fang looked at Tamaska for a second and my brother nodded. The water-made wolf disappeared into the depths below.

I stood up weakly and we ran over to my brother. "Tamaska!" I called to him, and Tamaska looked back at us as he recovered from his rage. When we reached my brother's side, we overlooked his kill. "I don't believe this…" I said, deeply shocked.

"What got into you?" Korra asked, and my brother slowly fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking violently.

"I really don't know," Tamaska answered us. "It's like something inside me just snapped all of a sudden. I couldn't control my rage and I attacked blindly."

I put my hand on my brother's shoulder. "This was the snapping of your true power, little brother," I said. "You had no choice; you did what you had to do in order to stop him."

Tamaska looked at me for a second, and then smiled and nodded, before he noticed the wound on my leg. "You're hurt!" he said silently in shock.

"It ain't nothing, Tamaska; this wound will heal," I assured him, and as Tamaska slowly nodded once again, and then we stared back in continuous shock at the decapitated body of the bear demon.

* * *

_**Finally, I upload a chapter during the day. This is a pretty exciting chapter, no? And it's when Tamaska's power of water finally snaps; hence him living up to the meaning of his name: "water devil". :)**_


	9. The Date

Later that evening, close to nighttime, I sat alone in my room, my wounded leg bandaged. As I just sat there, thoughts were occupying my mind: what would happen next?

Suddenly, a board near the doorway creaked, and I instantly sensed someone's presence, but I could tell it was a friend. I turned my head and looked back, and Bolin was standing by the door. I greeted him with a smile and said, "Oh, hey, Bolin!"

"Hey, Anuri," Bolin said back to me rather kindly. The earthbender came over and sat next to me. "How's that wounded leg of yours doing?" he asked as he sat down.

"Oh, you needn't worry about me," I said, waving the situation off. "It's healing, but…" I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "…it's in an extremely slow process of doing so."

I leaned away from him and we both laughed mildly. After we finished laughing, Bolin said to me, blushing madly and scratching the back of his head nervously, "So, Anuri, I-I was thinking… well, if we could, well, you know…"

"No need to hold back, Bolin!" I said. "You can tell me whatever you have to say. I'm always willing to let someone speak their mind."

"Well, I was thinking if you and I could get some dinner together once everyone's gone to sleep," Bolin said, still scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Is this a date?" I asked, furrowing my brow curiously.

"Well, if you want to think of it that way, yes," Bolin said.

I couldn't believe my ears. This earthbender, this _human_, whom I've supposedly started having feelings for in the last few hours, was asking a werewolf like _myself_ out on a date. However, I was unsure. "Do you think I'm worthy to be asked out on a date?" I asked Bolin.

"Well, since I am currently speaking to the most beautiful girl in the world, yes, I do believe you are," Bolin said.

I blushed, my face turning a deep crimson red. I couldn't believe the words that Bolin had just said to me. I looked at him in shock. "Most beautiful…? You really think that way of me?" I asked him.

"Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, those words were the first thing I could think of," Bolin admitted. He stood up and offered a hand to me. "Trust me, Anuri, tonight you shall experience the greatest fun you've ever had in your life."

I smiled and him and took his hand as he helped me up. "You know, after fighting bear demons for eight long years, I really could use some fun. Alright, I accept!" I said.

"Yes! When everyone's asleep, we will go to the city and have the best fun of our lives, alright?" Bolin said, and I nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once the sun had gone below the earth and the last of the lights went out in the temple, I scanned the hallways for any signs of movement. Once I realized that no one was around, I turned to Bolin and said, "Coast is clear; let's go."

"Right," Bolin said, and we snuck down the hall until we came to the front door of the temple.

Once outside, we snuck past a sleeping Naga, Korra's polar bear dog, and headed straight for the shoreline once we were out of earshot. I observed the water and wondered how we were going to get across. "Wow, looks pretty deep," I said disappointedly. "How are we going to get across?" I asked, turning to Bolin.

Bolin walked ahead of me and said, "Well, I'm no waterbender, but I can try something like this." He closed his eyes and began to use his earthbending. A low rumbling sound came from below the water, and soon, many stepping stones were seen making a path to the next dock.

"Wow!" I said in awe.

"Not bad, huh?" Bolin said, giving me a look as if he was trying to impress me.

"Not bad? This is _great_!" I said, still in awe of Bolin's amazing earthbending. "You really _are _an amazing earthbender as Korra says." As I began to hop across the stones, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Bolin looking at me, rather shocked at my words, and then he started following, a sly look on his face.

"Race you!" Bolin challenged, and we began running across the stepping stones, trying to see who would reach the nearby dock first, laughing as we went.

Surprisingly, Bolin made it to the dock first, even though he knew full well that I was faster than him. However, I brushed the thought aside and reached for his hand as he turned around and reached out for me.

Although, when I reached out for him, my foot slipped on that last stone, and just as I was about to fall into the water, Bolin grabbed my hand. "Gotcha!" he said. "Are you alright, Anuri?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said, and Bolin pulled me up onto the dock with him. We both walked off to the city together.

Once we were in the city, I got a good glimpse of the sights, something I hadn't gotten a good look at in the two years Tamaska and I stayed away from Republic City. However, as we walked, I stopped, a few thoughts running through my mind. Would bear demons or Equalists attack the island in my absence, and was going on a date in the nighttime really a good idea?

Bolin, noticing that I had suddenly stopped, stopped himself and turned to look back at me, a concerned look on his face. "Anuri, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

I snapped back to reality and said, "No, it's nothing! I'm fine!" and I ran to catch up with him.

The restaurant we ate at served Water Tribe cuisine, and the kelpweed noodles tasted better than what Bolin had told me.

After dinner, as we walked out of the restaurant, Bolin said, "Now for the most amazing part of our date." He motioned over to a distant tower, and I looked over. It was Harmony Tower, the place where most couples go for a great view, and this was a date, after all. Why not go?

About half an hour later, we were on top of Harmony Tower, getting great glimpses of the view upon us. "Well, what do you think, Anuri?" Bolin said to me. "Amazing view, no?"

"Oh, Bolin, it's more than amazing, it's _wondrous_," I said. Not ten seconds later, I found myself leaning against his shoulder, sighing silently in content, as I slipped my hand into his own.

I could tell Bolin felt shocked at first, but then he laid his head against my forehead, gently tightening the grip around my hand.

* * *

About an hour later, we started to head back to Air Temple Island. We crossed the stepping stones Bolin made with his earthbending with ease, and once we were on the island, we looked at each other. "So, Anuri, did you love our date, or did you hate it, or…?"

I silenced him when I held up my hand. "Oh, Bolin, it was wonderful," I admitted. "It was more than that, it was amazing." I looked away from him for a second and blushed madly. Out of the corner of my right eye, I looked back at him. "_You're_ amazing, Bolin."

Bolin widened his emerald eyes in shock. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Bolin, I don't think, I _know_," I said, and Bolin smiled at me, and we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes for about a minute or so, until I did something I didn't realize what I did until after I did it: I kissed Bolin on the cheek.

After I did what I did, I turned and ran up toward the temple, leaving a shocked and rather pleased Bolin to follow.

* * *

**_Da-da-da-dah! Now you see how the eventual "Bonuri" pairing starts: with a first date! More excitement to come tomorrow afternoon! :)_**


	10. The Demon Messenger and Source of Hatred

As dawn's first light touched the temple, I didn't even bother to wake Tamaska to do a morning run; I was still in thought of my giving Bolin a kiss on the cheek last night after a swell date.

Before I could press any further on my thoughts, I heard someone come up behind me. I looked back and saw Korra walking up to me. "Hey, Korra," I greeted the Avatar politely.

"Hey there, Anuri," Korra said as she came and sat down by me. "No morning runs today?" she asked.

"Not today," I said. "I'm too much into my own thoughts right now." I glanced worriedly at the sun as it continued to rise higher into the sky.

"Like your little date with Bolin?" Korra said teasingly, and my heart did a few sharp thuds against my chest. _How on earth did Korra find out about our date?! _I thought frantically to myself, my eyes nearly bulging out of my head as I hid my face.

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously, stuttering between words.

Korra chuckled lightly and said, "Oh, don't try to hide it, Anuri; I saw you two sneak off last night for a date, plus, I also heard overheard Bolin ask you out. You like him, don't you?"

Still trying desperately to deny her guesses, I said, "What makes you think that? How could an earthbender like him possibly like a werewolf—a _gray wolf_—like myself?"

"Oh, come on, Anuri," Korra said, giving my right shoulder a slight shove. "Just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean I can't tell that Bolin likes you, or that _you_ like _him_."

Knowing that I had lost this battle, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Korra, you got me," I said, sitting up straight. "Yes, I do like Bolin; I like him _a lot_. But I wonder, my friend, does he reciprocate my feelings?"

"Aw, don't worry, Anuri," Korra said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he does return your feelings. Trust me; in time, he'll admit them to you." She then got up and walked away.

As Korra disappeared inside the house, I laughed lightly to myself and thought, _Will he? Really? _Then I turned and followed Korra inside.

* * *

As the day passed and it slowly turned into nighttime, I began walking to my quarters, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I yawned widely. "I am _beat_," I said as I yawned.

Suddenly, as I prepared to step inside my room, a vicious snarling was heard nearby along with the screams of the airbender kids. In a flash, I changed to the feral side of my werewolf form and started running to the front of the temple, sending thoughts to my friends and my brother. _Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Tamaska, come! I need you at the front!_

Loud poundings of running footsteps were heard down the hall as soon as I sent my telepathy message. When I made it at the front of the temple, at the door stood a hyena demon, his red eyes shining as he eyed me.

"Well, well, well," said the hyena demon, grinning slyly. "I thought I smelled you, granddaughter of the Mighty Thunderstorm*." I recognized the hyena demon that instant. Not long ago, when I was thirteen, I had a bit of a squabble with him. It was Ajax, the last of the hyena demons.

I bore my teeth slightly, my own eyes glowing. "Well, if it isn't Ajax, the _last of the hyena demons_," I snarled just as Korra, Tamaska, and the others arrived. "What do you want here?" I demanded, keeping my gaze on Ajax, stepping in front of the airbender kids to protect them.

"I'm here to take you to Mistress Katahdin," Ajax said, and a quiet snicker came from all of us.

"_Mistress _Katahdin?" I asked, still snickering, until suddenly, we all burst into laughter. I couldn't believe this dude was actually calling Katahdin such a thing. After our laughter subsided, I said, "That's a funny joke, Ajax..." I then put on a serious look, "…but I ain't going nowhere."

"If you won't come, then I'll take your precious humans in your stead," Ajax said threateningly. He started to come forward but I blocked his way and growled warningly at him.

"No one threatens the lives of my friends, _buster_," I said, ears flattened aggressively and my growling growing louder at each passing second.

"Yeah, sic him, Anuri!" Ikki said as she stood up bravely.

"With pleasure!" I said as I let out a loud snarl in Ajax's face, and the hyena demon began to get scared.

His red eyes widened in fright, he said, "Uh-oh. Can't we talk this over?" he offered, but then Tamaska leapt to my side and snarled at him too. Sensing danger, he said, "I guess not. I'd just be leaving now." He turned and began running away. "Help! Help! Mad wolf!" he cried piteously.

Growling angrily, I ran out after him. "Don't you ever come near this temple again, you rat-face!" I snarled, and I jumped into the air, changing to my anthro form.

"Anuri, pal, I wasn't going to eat them all by myself. I would have brought you a doggy bag!" he cried, backing up against a flight of stairs that were behind him, but those words just made me even more enraged.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" I screeched at Ajax, and he got even more scared than he already was. I turned towards the temple and called to my friends, "Guys, come out here! You're missing a show!

Let out a piteous whine of fright, he turned around again and said, "Bad joke, bad joke! You're right, I am… _dumb_!" He began rolling down the flight of stairs in a circular motion. "Big step!" he exclaimed as he rolled over a larger step. "Whoa, look out for the bush!" He rolled through a line of bushes and slammed into the base of a tree, hard.

We all cringed, and then laughed out loud at what just happened, and Ikki piped up, "Looks like hyena pinball."

Ajax recovered, shaking the dust from his fur, and he glared at us from below.

As we finished laughing, I said, "Alright, enough fun. Let's head back inside." As I turned and started walking back to the temple, I heard words from Ajax that I really think he shouldn't have said.

"Oh, so you think that was funny, _werewolf_?" he yelled up at me. "Well, get this: think about how funny we demons thought it was as you watched your grandfather die at the hands of Mistress Katahdin!"

I flinched violently at what I heard from Ajax, and I sensed the horror within my friends. The source of my pure hatred for demons had just been revealed to them.

"And do you also know the real source of the death of your precious grandfather?" Ajax challenged. His choice of words was starting to become poorer at each passing second, for a deep rage was boiling inside of me, threatening to let loose at any second. "Well, Mistress Katahdin didn't just happen to stumble upon your territory and start the forest fire, she was _ordered_ to do it, by Hiroshi Sato himself!"

My body started shaking violently at the shock I was experiencing at the moment, but I felt my rage start up again as I whipped around and screamed at Ajax, "You've coincided with the Equalists?!"

Ajax grinned evilly, his red eyes glowing, and said, "Yeah, we fight with them, all because you benders and werewolves are partners-in-battle! However, we're not only looking to overpower you benders and werewolves, but we're aiming to take over the _world_! Soon it will all be ours!"

Finally, my rage let loose, as I let out a bloodthirsty roar. I changed back to my feral form and viciously charged Ajax.

The hyena demon, surprised at my sudden charge, tried to prepare himself, but he wasn't quick enough. I rammed into him, my head colliding with his head, the force powerful enough to knock him into the lake.

I panted heavily from my rage and stared out at Ajax, who had made it to the other dock across the lake. "Hey, Ajax, why don't you pass this message out to your _mistress _for me?" I called to him, rather tauntingly. "You tell her that I challenge her to a final battle, right here on this very island, tomorrow night, at midnight sharp!"

"Oh, don't you worry, _blue storm_!" Ajax called back, his voice taunting as well. "I'll make sure she receives your message!" And with that, he disappeared into the night.

I managed to catch my breath and find my sanity again as Korra, Tamaska, and the others ran down to me. "Anuri, are you alright?" Korra said once they all reached me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just recovering from a really powerful rage, is all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Korra said, not believing me for a second. _Man, nothing in this _world _can fool the Avatar_, I thought to myself, surprised.

I sighed in defeat and changed back to my human form as I turned back towards the temple. "Come with me, my friends," I ordered. "There's something Tamaska and I must share with you."

* * *

Soon enough, we were in my quarters, Tamaska and me sitting on the bed; Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing by the door. It wasn't long before I spoke. "Now, my friends, it's time you know why I hate demons so much. Eight years ago, when I was eight years old and Tamaska was six, we experienced a terrible tragedy."

"What happened?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well, a firestorm had started sweeping through our territory, destroying everything in its path, setting our home ablaze with pure orange and red flame," I started. "We got separated from our parents when a burning tree fell in our path, and we turned towards the nearest exit, but standing there, blocking our path, was the monstrous she-bear herself: _Katahdin_."

I could sense the horror rising within my friends once again, and I continued, "Before Katahdin could attack us, Grandpa Sarosi arrived and acted as bait so we could escape. He told us to run away, so we did. We ran until we found an underground cave to hide in, and we stayed in there the rest of the night." I exhaled from speaking too fast and continued, "When we woke up the next morning, the firestorm had diminished and everything was quiet. We traveled back to the village and saw that it was _completely destroyed_."

My friends' eyes widened in horror at my grim, but fatally true statement.

"As we observed the damage, I suddenly heard the sickening sound of several bones breaking nearby," I said again. "I looked up and saw Katahdin towering over the mortally wounded body of my grandfather. I was horrified at first, but then I felt a deep rage boil inside of me. I shouted at Katahdin to get her attention, and as the bear turned to face me, I brutally electrocuted her, burning the fur off of one side of her body."

I put on a serious look as I added, "As the horrifically-burned beast fled to the forest, I tried to heal my grandfather with my power, but it was no use. He died in front of mine and Tamaska's eyes, due to his wounds. I… I could do nothing!"

Korra and the others were at a total loss for words, until Korra herself spoke up. "That's… by far the saddest story I've ever heard in my life," she said.

"That we've _all_ heard," Mako added, and Bolin and Asami nodded in agreement.

I nodded sadly, not looking at them, but then Korra came and sat next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my left shoulder. "Don't worry, Anuri, we'll stand by your side and help you through this. We're all in this together, you know, and we'll get through it together." She turned to Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "Right, guys?" she asked them, and they nodded.

I smiled, still not looking at them. "Thanks, guys, that really means a lot to me," I said.

"That's what friends are for," Korra said, and I finally looked at her, giving them all a bold nod.

* * *

_**Yet another exciting chapter, with a cliffhanger of what's to come. Stay tuned, peeps, for tomorrow's next chapter: the final battle between Anuri and Katahdin! :)**_

_***#1: Mighty Thunderstorm-the meaning of Sarosi's name.**_


	11. Anuri vs Katahdin

I had nightmares that night. I dreamed that I was hunting to feed Tamaska and myself, when Katahdin suddenly appeared, but before she was about to strike, I awoke from my dream, letting out a short scream, but it was loud enough to alert at least one person in the temple.

I was right. About a minute after I had woken up from my nightmare and screamed, I saw Bolin standing at the door. "Anuri, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a… bad dream," I said, panting rapidly from the cold sweat I had received from the nightmare. I sat up straight.

Bolin, a concerned look remaining on his face, came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and said, "I was dreaming that I was hunting, and then Katahdin showed up out of nowhere. She was going to kill me…!" My voice started to break. "Bolin, I'm scared. I don't know if I can really face her. I am such a fool…!" I clenched my fist as I started to tear up.

I felt Bolin grasp my hand gently, and I looked up at him in shock. I looked into his bright emerald eyes; he was smiling. "It's okay to cry when you feel like it," he said, and I widened my eyes as the tears kept building.

Eventually, I looked away from him as I started silently sobbing.

Bolin scooted over and hugged me close to him. "Oh, Bolin, what am I going to do?" I sobbed. "I'm a complete failure as a werewolf!" My body began to shake violently as I continued sobbing.

"Anuri, don't say that," Bolin said softly, running his fingers through my silver hair. "Don't even think that, not even for a moment. You are _not _a failure. You're by far the smartest, bravest werewolf I will ever possibly meet."

"But because of me, my grandfather was murdered, and the rest of my clan is probably extinct," I protested.

"Anuri, look at me," Bolin ordered, and I hesitantly obeyed. "It's not your fault that all these demons had been attacking. They're just a bunch of heartless monsters."

"That are out for my blood," I added, still sobbing, but this time, it started to die down.

"Anuri, it'll be alright, you'll see," Bolin said, gently stroking my cheek with his hand. "You and I are in the same boat here. You see, Mako and I lost our parents to a firebender mugger ten years ago, and we've been on our own ever since, until Korra found us and offered us a place to live."

"You lost your parents to a firebender mugger? How awful!" I exclaimed as we broke our hug. "It must have been terrible, living on the streets alone."

Bolin nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was," he said. He then smiled at me as he added, "So you see, Anuri? Nobody is perfect, and it's just like Korra said: we're all in this together. We will stand together and defeat our enemies, no matter what it takes."

I smiled and nodded, knowing Bolin was right.

* * *

The next day, no sun showed itself. Only stormclouds were visible to us. I observed the strange weather with great concern from my bedroom window. This wasn't the average thunderstorm that was about to start.

Suddenly, Korra came to the door. "Anuri!" she said, and I turned to look at her. "Tenzin needs us all to gather in the Center Hall."

Nodding in understanding, I followed her.

Once we all gathered in the center room of the temple, Tenzin said, "So Anuri, I've come to understand that you've challenged Katahdin to a final fight, is that correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Tenzin, you are correct, and with good reason, too. I want to end this, before she comes to harming humans to try and get to me." Suddenly, I widened my eyes, for I had come to a conclusion. I stood up and began walking around the room. "Of course, now I realize," I said.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I know why Katahdin's after me!" I said. "It's because she is a descendant of Kaiser, the demon bear my grandfather defeated seventy years ago."

Tamaska stood up too and nodded in agreement with me. "Yes, Anuri, that does make sense. Before you electrocuted her, she looked very much the spitting image of Kaiser," he said.

"So that's why I want to end this quarrel tonight, so I can put an end to all demons that live among this earth," I said, my eyes tight shut. I then opened them, my eyes glowing the color of a normal wolf's: gold. However, they went back to their normal color (blue) as a distant bear roar was suddenly heard. _Katahdin_, I thought grimly, and ran out of the room, to outside of the temple.

"Hey, Anuri, wait up!" Korra called after me, and I heard them running to catch up with me.

Once I was outside of the temple, I looked up at the stormclouds, a very serious looked in my eyes as I gazed up at them. I knew that the battle between Katahdin and me would be brutal, and I probably wouldn't live through it, but I knew that if I died, it would be for the sake of protecting those that I care deeply for.

"Anuri!" I heard Korra call to me as she and the others arrived. I didn't even bother to look at her or anyone else; I just continued to stare at the stormclouds overhead. "Anuri, what's wrong?"

"That roar belonged to Katahdin, there's no mistaking it," I said. "She's on her way here; she's come to get me." I then finally looked at my friends and my brother. "When she comes, I'm going to fight her and protect you lot with everything I have, that's a promise."

I changed to my feral form, ran to the top of the nearby cliff, and howled loudly to the sky, filling the stormclouds with my power. Katahdin responded with another roar not five seconds later. I smirked, fully prepared for the battle this night. _That's right, Katahdin, you come on and get me_, I thought. _I'm ready for you, and tonight, I will end you. _

A bright flash of lightning streaked straight out across the sky, nearly splitting it in half. It was a symbol of what would be a brutal and bloody fight, with at least one life lost.

* * *

That night, I stood out at the front of the temple, waiting for Katahdin. It was exactly one minute before midnight. Everyone stayed awake, knowing of the danger that was soon to come.

Suddenly, Bolin came up to me. "Anuri?" he said, a sad expression on his face.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and said, "Hey." I refused to turn and face him, since I knew I had just made a foolish decision at challenging Katahdin _on the island_, for that would put everyone in danger, including Bolin himself.

"Anuri, don't look like that," Bolin said, noticing my sadness, taking my hand gently. "Remember, no matter what happens tonight, we will fight alongside you. We will help you win against Katahdin."

I chuckled lightly. "That sounds really good, but no. I won't allow it," I said, putting a serious gaze on once again as I turned and finally looked at Bolin.

"What?" he said, surprised at what I just said.

"Katahdin is too powerful for you lot to handle," I said. "No bender, no _human_, could face her single-handedly. I'm going to face her _alone_, and that's that."

Bolin, seeing that he could not change my mind, sighed and said, "Alright, Anuri, but please, no matter what, promise me that you'll come back to us, to _me_."

I smiled and nodded. "I promise, Bolin. I _will_ return, no matter what," I said.

We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes for a moment, and then we started leaning towards each other. We suddenly stopped short of a kiss when a splash of water was heard nearby.

We turned our gaze to the lake, extremely alert at what could happen at any second.

"Anuri, what is it?" Bolin asked.

I sniffed the air, changing to the feral side of my werewolf form in a split-second. "I think that she is here," I said, rather grimly, a small growl coming up my throat. I turned to Bolin. "Bolin, you go inside the temple and wait this entire battle out. Tamaska and I are going down to the water to check."

Bolin nodded and ran inside the temple as I shouted, "Tamaska, come!"

My little brother showed up about half a minute later, and we both ran down to the water together. We scanned the entirety of the shore, searching for any signs of movement.

We saw some bubbles form amongst the water line, and suddenly, out of the blue, Katahdin appeared, her form still as monstrous as ever. She let out a bloodthirsty roar down at Tamaska and me, and she was the size of a behemoth, she was.

Horrified at what we saw before us, I shouted to Tamaska, "Flee, little brother! Signal the others!" My brother ran for his life, howling loudly to the residents of the temple as he did so. As he did so, I turned to face Katahdin, my eyes glowing angrily as I let out a loud snarl.

"I've waited eight long years for this, Katahdin!" I shouted at the bloody beast. "And now, I'll take my vengeance for my grandfather, whom you _heartlessly murdered_!" And with that, I leapt at Katahdin, biting onto her mutilated skin, starting to tear into it.

Katahdin roared in pain and attempted to throw me off, but when she did, she did throw me a good few feet away, and I landed on the ground hard, letting out a shrill yelp of pain as I landed.

I forcefully got up, ignoring the pain on my right side, facing Katahdin as she came up the hill (I was standing directly in front of the temple's front door).

When my friends and my brother got a first look at Katahdin's monstrous form, they were paralyzed with fear. Even _Mako _was scared of the giant beast.

Snarling ragingly, my eyes still glowing, I leapt at Katahdin, tearing into her badly burned skin some more. "You won't defeat me, Katahdin!" I snarled at the beast.

As I tore through the flesh below her neck, Katahdin could no longer take the pain and shoved me off once again, my head colliding with a rock. My head started bleeding and my vision went blurry as I fell to the ground, panting rapidly, a searing pain shooting through my skull. I heard Bolin scream my name.

Katahdin lumbered towards me, roaring as she jumped at me, her yellow teeth bared and her red eyes glowing like those of a true demon's. I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

Just before Katahdin could attack, she was hit across the face with a large rock, a loud snap following.

I looked over and saw that Bolin was mercilessly pelting Katahdin with rocks using his earthbending. "Leave her alone!" he roared, and he continued to hurl rocks at the monstrous bear.

Katahdin turned away from me and instead charged Bolin.

The earthbender got scared and ceased his bending as Katahdin came closer and closer. He fell backwards and covered his head with his hands as the bear stood on her hind legs, raising her paws. She was going to smash him!

My strength renewed, I got up and ran to protect Bolin from Katahdin. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I howled, and just as Katahdin made her attack, I took the blow, one of her fingers in my mouth, her other four claws stuck in my back.

I whined unbearably in pain as I looked at Bolin, my brother, and the rest of my friends. Tears of pain escape my eyes as I looked at them, but then, I did a move that temporarily disabled Katahdin.

_Cr-r-r-unch! _Violently, I threw my head down, crushing the bones in Katahdin's right hand. Roaring loudly in unspeakable pain, she thrusted backward, releasing the grip she had on me.

I fell to the ground, my back bleeding as I coughed blood. With a wound like this, I was afraid that I really wouldn't survive, but I knew I had to keep fighting; Katahdin _had _to go down.

"Run, Bolin! You have to get away from here!" I said, turning to Bolin as my body continued shaking violently as blood trickled repeatedly from the wound on my back.

"No, Anuri, I'm not leaving you! I _refuse_ to leave you!" Bolin said, and I fixed his gaze with my wolf eyes.

"I'm not asking! Now _go_!" I shouted, and Bolin hesitantly got up and ran back to the temple. I saw tears fly from his bright green eyes as he ran from the battle.

Grunting in pain, I swiftly changed to my anthro form and leapt to the nearest vantage point I could fight Katahdin from. When I reached the top of my vantage point, I shouted down to Katahdin, "Katahdin!"

Katahdin roared as she looked up at me, her eyes glowing in a deep rage.

"Katahdin, you have done things worse than the evil spirits of the underworld could possibly do!" I said. "You murdered my grandfather, and deprived me of the rest of my childhood! And now you try to harm my friends, but I won't allow that! If I have to die; if that's what it takes to bring you down, _so be it_!"

I felt my true power awaken inside of me as it covered my body with a distinctive blue glow. I howled to the sky, and a bolt of lightning shot down, the electricity coating my body as my eyes glowed.

I jumped down at Katahdin, snarling viciously, and in a swift motion, took out her right eye, the one that had mutilated skin around it. I landed on another vantage point and took out her left eye as well. The bear demon was now blind, her sight removed from her.

I panted rapidly from my two vicious attacks, blood continuing to run out of my mouth, but I wasn't going to drop, not here, not now. I knew I had to end this now, if I was going to win.

I threw my head back boldly and howled ever so loudly to the skies, my voice echoing against the atmosphere. I stared over at Katahdin, who was staggering by the lake. "_Be gone, Katahdin_!" I howled, and a giant lightning bolt streamed down from the sky, striking the bear demon.

Thirty seconds after the beast was struck by the giant bolt, a loud _boom _echoed against the earth. As the dust cleared, Katahdin's bones fell to the ground. The bear demon had been defeated. I leapt down from my vantage point and howled victoriously as the stormclouds cleared away, revealing a beautiful starry night.

Tamaska looked out from the temple and saw the pile of bones that were once Katahdin. He joined in my howl as soon as my own mystic voice began to die down, and suddenly, everything went black as I collapsed.

* * *

Sometime later, I could feel myself covered in bandages (my back and my head, respectively), and I was lying on the bed. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes just yet.

However, I could hear a distant voice speaking to me. "Anuri, please stay with me," said the voice. I instantly recognized the voice as Bolin, and he was holding my hand, pressing it against his chest. "Do you feel that, Anuri?" he asked. "My heart is beating for you and you only. Please, Anuri, I hope you can hear me, for I have something important to share with you." I heard him breathe in and out as he said, "Ever since I met you, I have felt something for you. I realized that out of anyone in this world, you were the one for me." He sighed very deeply, and he finally said as he leaned down, pressing his forehead next to mine, "I love you, Anuri."

At hearing his honest words, I finally found the strength to open my eyes. Slowly opening them, I looked up at Bolin. "Bolin?" I whispered weakly.

Bolin's eyes widened in shock at hearing my voice, and a joyful smile slowly came across the corners of his mouth. "Anuri!" he exclaimed happily.

I smiled at him, and I slowly sat up in bed as we embraced tightly.

"Anuri, thank the spirits you're alright," Bolin whispered. "I was so scared that you were… that you…"

"Don't worry, Bo," I said. "I promised, remember? I said I'd come back, and I have." I then remembered what he said to me, when he told me that he loved me. "By the way, did you mean what you said? You love me?" I asked.

We broke our embrace, and looked into each other's eyes. After a brief pause, Bolin closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "I meant every word, Anuri," he said as he opened his eyes and smiled. "When I first laid eyes on you, I instantly fell in love with you."

I was visibly shocked. This earthbender, who I've had feelings for since I returned to the island, had actually reciprocated my feelings. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Taken by surprise, Bolin exclaimed, "Anuri…!"

Tears of emotion falling from my blue eyes, I said, "You needn't be ashamed, Bolin, because I love you too."

I felt Bolin slowly wrap his arms around me as well, hugging me back.

We hugged for about a minute, and then, after looking into each other's eyes for another minute, we slowly leaned towards each other, and we made up the kiss we weren't able to share the night before. It was filled with passion, for we had finally admitted our feelings to each other.

When the kiss broke, Bolin took my hand and helped me out of the bed. "Can you stand?" he asked, and I nodded. His love was the only thing I needed to keep living.

Not long after he helped me up, Tamaska showed up at the door. When he saw me, his silver eyes widened with joy. He turned and ran away to signal the others. "She's alive!" he cried out, alerting every single soul within the temple. "Hey, everyone, wake up! My sister is alive!"

Loud poundings of footsteps were heard running down the hall as Bolin helped me out of my room. I sensed the joy within their hearts as they came running.

"Anuri! Anuri!" my friends exclaimed. I embraced them all once and Korra said, "You're alive!"

I chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah. It was a vicious battle last night, but I managed to live through it." Before I could say anything else, however, a howl was heard outside the temple. I walked past my friends and listened closely as a second howl went off. I turned and looked at my friends and brother, a serious look on my face. "Tamaska, come with me," I ordered, and Tamaska ran to my side. "The rest of you, wait here. We're going to investigate the nose."

And with that, Tamaska and I changed to our feral forms and ran to the front of the temple. As we peeked out from behind the front door, we saw another werewolf, standing up in his anthro form, his body covered with midnight-blue colored fur. He looked kind of familiar, but I knew he couldn't be what I thought he was, for it would be impossible.

His right ear twitched back toward my brother and I, and I knew it a second that the familiar-looking werewolf had sensed our presence. Slowly, he turned his head to look at us, and my eyes slowly widened in shock as I saw his face. It _was_ who I sensed it was, after all! A look of joy came to my face. "Grandpa Sarosi!" I called to my grandfather, and in a flash, changed to my anthro form and ran down to him.

Grandpa smiled and held his arms open. I ran up and hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back just as tightly as I did him. "Oh, Grandpa," I sobbed joyfully. "I can't believe you're here."

Grandpa chuckled to himself and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "Yes, my granddaughter, I am here, and I am very proud of you," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "You truly lived up to your name last night when you fought Katahdin. You fought to keep your friends and your brother safe, and you have become a true werewolf companion to the new Avatar." He looked up and I looked back; everyone else was standing at the door, the majority of them in shock of seeing my grandfather for the first time.

Grandpa Sarosi chuckled again and I looked back at him. "She reminds me of how Aang was when he was trying desperately to master the element of fire," he said. "Listen, Anuri, my time is almost up here. Take care of your brother and your new friends, for this war is far from over. You must continue to live up to your name, for Republic City needs you to help Korra defeat Amon."

I nodded. "I promise, Grandpa, and thanks!" I said as Grandpa Sarosi started backing away from me.

"Good luck, Anuri," he said, and just as the sun's first light came over the distant mountains, he slowly disappeared within it, a mystic wind appearing in his form's stead.

The wind blew towards the nearby cliff, and I followed it, running up the cliff as I changed to my feral form, looking out at the rising sun. Suddenly, I cringed at the pain of my wounds, staggering slightly.

Grandpa's voice came to me as I struggled to stand up. _Howl to the sun, Anuri_, he ordered. _It will give you strength and heal your wounds. _Boldly and bravely, I stood up straight, narrowed my eyes, and threw my head back, and let out a majestic howl. The sun's light shone on me in a second, and not a minute later, my wounds were healed and my strength was restored.

"Anuri!" I heard Korra call up to me, and I turned and looked down at them. They were all smiling at me, showing the belief that had in me. I smiled back down at them, and then bravely jumped down the cliff, changing to my human form, running over to them.

My four friends and I met for a hug. "Thanks, you guys, for _everything_," I said to them, and we broke our hug.

Korra laughed lightly and said, "Consider us supporting you through last night's battle, being a favor repaid for helping us fight the Equalists the night they attacked the pro-bending arena."

"No problem. It just felt like the right thing to do," I said, and Korra and I nodded in understanding to each other, before all of us turned to look out at the continuously-rising sun. "You know, Korra, Grandpa was right; this war _is_ far from over, so we must all work together to defeat the Equalists, to live up to our reputation."

Korra nodded. "You're right, Anuri, for this is what we were meant to live for, fighting side by side for one purpose: defeat our enemies and keep the world in balance," she said.

I nodded back at her, and the sun finally showed its full self.

* * *

_**Finally, I finish this chapter, and lo and behold: Anuri defeats Katahdin and she and Bolin finally admit their feelings for each other. This chapter is by far the longest, and I'm going to double-upload today because my parents wouldn't stop bugging me about saving the document. Stay tuned for the next chapter this afternoon! :)**_


	12. Searching for a Lost Avatar

A few days passed, and I decided to rest to get the entirety of my strength back. While I rested and guarded the temple at night, Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami would go patrolling the streets in search of Equalists.

Then one night came when Korra returned without her three companions. Worried, I jumped out of the front door, changing to the feral side of my werewolf form, and running down to her. "Hey, Korra!" I yelled as I ran to her.

Korra didn't respond, looking quite sad, even as I reached her. She only said, still sad, "Hey, Anuri." She had this look on her face that looked as if something bad had just happened. She continued walking up to the temple, and I walked at her side.

"Korra, what's wrong? Where are the others?" I asked her.

"I don't really know; they disappeared while we were patrolling the streets," Korra said. Now I was scared. If they were out on the streets alone, they could get captured by Equalists!

* * *

A full day passed, and soon nighttime was upon Republic City once again. Throughout the entirety of the day, I just lay at the front door of the temple in my feral form, refusing to eat or sleep, without knowing of Bolin, Mako, and Asami's whereabouts.

I lifted my head at the sound of footsteps behind me, and saw Korra coming down the hall with Naga, her polar bear dog. When she noticed me, she said, "Anuri, you've been laying there all day. You need to at least get something to eat or rest in your room."

I shook my head, not looking at her. "I can't," I said. "I can't without knowing of the whereabouts of the others." I felt Korra come and sit next to me. I lifted my head and sat up.

"Don't worry, Anuri, I'm sure they're fine," she said, before she frowned sadly. "I _hope_ they're fine, at least."

I sighed sadly and lay back down again, putting my head back between my front paws, and Korra stood up, her fist clenching, and mounted Naga. "Well, Naga and I are going to City Hall. I have some business to attend to with a _certain man_ there."

As Naga began walking out of the temple, I stood up instantly and began walking out after them. "I'll go with you," I offered, and Korra halted Naga and looked back at me, a look of seriousness in her eyes.

"No," she said. "This is something I have to deal with alone." When she saw me sit down disappointedly, she changed her gaze from serious to rather pleading. "You have to trust me on this, Anuri."

I looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. "I do trust you, Korra, my friend," I said. "I just fear for your safety, is all."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Korra assured me.

"I know you will," I said, and then I furrowed my brow playfully. "You _better _be, Avatar Korra, because I expect to see you back here tomorrow morning, alive and unscathed."

Korra laughed slightly. "It's a promise, Anuri," she said, and she ran off atop Naga. I turned and went back to the front door of the temple, lying down to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, I woke up and saw that Korra didn't return. Curiously, I was about to jump off the porch, when Tenzin suddenly appeared. "Anuri, come with me," he ordered.

"Right," I said, rather hesitantly at first, but I started following him, changing to my human form. As I did, I sent a telepathy message to Tamaska. _Tamaska, come! _I said, and not ten seconds later, my little brother showed up.

"What's going on, Anuri?" Tamaska asked.

"I don't really know, little bro," I said, not looking at him. "All I know is that we have to get to City Hall, and fast. Something's not right; I can sense it."

Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw Tamaska nod and look forward again.

* * *

We flew to City Hall atop Oogi, and when we arrived, we saw that the place was a real mess. It looked as if there had been a brutal battle or something.

Sitting on the stairs nearby was Councilman Tarrlok himself, a waterbender-healer tending to his burned shoulder, the new Chief of Police, Saikhan, standing near them, writing things down on a notepad.

When we reached them, Tenzin demanded, "What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

Tarrlok stood up and said, "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night." He got to the important details as he added, "She was upset that I arrested her friends."

Now I was enraged. Tarrlok had arrested Bolin, Mako, and Asami?! How _dare _he?! I wanted to attack, but I knew I'd make a scene, so I stood my ground, narrowing my eyes angrily at the councilman.

Tarrlok continued, "She asked me to release them, and…" He breathed in deeply as he finished, "…that's when the Equalists attacked."

My eyes widened in horror as Tarrlok finished his statement. Was Korra kidnapped or something?

"I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then… I was electrocuted," Tarrlok said. "When I came to, the police had arrived, but Korra was gone." He hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

My worst fears had been confirmed: Korra _was_ kidnapped, after all.

Tarrlok turned to Saikhan. "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar," he said.

Tenzin grunted in defeat as Tarrlok and Saikhan walked away. He then sent his thoughts to me and Tamaska. _Anuri, Tamaska_, he said.

_Yes? _Tamaska and I said at the same time, looking at the Airbending Master.

_I'm going to my office to make some phone calls_, Tenzin said. _You two go outside and stand guard._

Tamaska and I looked at each other briefly, and then looked back to Tenzin and nodded. We turned around, jumped into our feral forms, and ran outside.

* * *

For at least twenty minutes, Tamaska and I sat outside, guarding the front of City Hall. However, after the twentieth minute passed, I caught four familiar scents on the wind. _Who's out there? _I called with telepathy.

_Anuri, is that you? _an unmistakable voice called back.

_Mako?! _I exclaimed, my eyes widening once again, but this time, slowly with joy.

_Yeah_, Mako said. _We've been busted out of prison by Chief Beifong. We're almost at City Hall. If you and Tamaska look straight out from your current position, you'll be able to see us._

I did as Mako said and looked straight out, squinting my eyes to get a better view. The firebender was right. There they were!

"Guys!" I called, jumping off the flight of steps, changing to my human form; Tamaska did the same. I started running towards my human friends, including the earthbender that I loved.

I embraced my three friends tightly as I said, "Oh, thank goodness, you three. I've been worried sick."

As we broke our group hug, Bolin said, "Sorry that we worried you, Anuri."

I shrugged and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, knowing that you guys are safe and sound." I then put on a serious look as I added, "So, I assume you've all heard about Korra?" They all nodded. "Right then. Let's go to Tenzin; he's in his office. We'll try to come up with a rescue plan."

They all nodded again and we headed back into City Hall to talk to Tenzin about finding Korra.

Once we were inside Tenzin's office, he widened his gray eyes as he saw Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing next to me and Tamaska. "I have to go," he said over the phone. "Call me back the minute you hear anything." He hung up and turned to Lin. "Lin, what are you…? What are…? You should be in the hospital!" He then turned to Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "And you three, you should be in prison!"

"I thought you could use our help finding Korra," Lin said.

Mako stepped forward anxiously. "Do you have any leads?" the firebender asked.

Tenzin frowned and stepped out from behind his desk. "I've been on the phone all morning," he said. "Nothing yet."

Mako widened his eyes, and I sensed that he had an idea. "We need Naga!" he said. "She can track Korra."

_Of course! Naga! _I thought to myself. _Why didn't I think of the useful polar bear dog before? _

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well," Tenzin revealed.

I glanced at Mako worriedly and said through telepathy, _Well, _bang _goes that idea. _Mako frowned sadly.

"So where do we start?" Bolin asked.

Lin stepped forward. "My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," she said.

Asami spoke up. "Underground…" she said, somewhat sad. "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

Suddenly, Bolin widened his own eyes, as if he was remembering a past experience. "Yeah, yeah, that makes sense!" he said. "When those Equalists had me in their truck, it sounded as if we drove into a tunnel."

Mako instantly knew what to do. I could tell by his expression. "I know where to start looking. Come on!" he said, and we followed him out of Tenzin's office.

* * *

We flew atop Oogi to an abandoned alleyway and landed there, before we dismounted the sky bison. "The truck with Bolin took off down this alley!" Mako said, pointing down the street, and we ran further down the street until we came to the next intersection.

"Which way?" Asami asked, not knowing which way to turn.

"Hmm…" Bolin said as he sniffed the air. "This way kind of smells familiar."

Lin metalbent the sole of the shoe on her right foot back and used her seismic sense to test the ground. She then pointed to the right as she said, "There's a tunnel nearby."

The seven of us ran the direction she pointed and we slid down an embankment. My brother and I changed to the feral side of our werewolf form and ran towards the tunnel, getting there before everyone else.

Lin scanned the ground and said, "Motorcycle tracks."

I sniffed at them. "And they're fresh," I said.

"Korra has to be in there… somewhere," Mako said, and Lin metalbent the gate of the tunnel open.

We all walked through the tunnel, Mako using a flame he ignited in his hand as a guidelight. We came to four different paths. Looking at the path on the far right, he said, "Let's try this way!"

"And what if Korra's not there?" Asami asked.

Rather sharply, Mako said, "Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!"

Asami looked hurt, and I hated to say it, but I felt concerned for her and Mako both.

We all started walking down the tunnel on the far right, and I felt Asami drop back, placing herself so she was next to Bolin. I trusted them both enough to know that nothing would happen, so I walked on ahead with the others.

However, Tamaska, noticing that Asami and Bolin had dropped back, turned around and called to them, "Hey, why'd you two stop? Hurry it up, will you?"

"We're coming!" Bolin shouted, and he and Asami ran to catch up with us, just as the distant sound of motorcycles was heard not far behind.

Mako put out his flame as we hid behind a pillar. Two Equalists riding on motorcycles drove by and a secret door leading to the opposite side of the tunnel's wall opened. They both drove inside and the door slammed shut.

We ran over to the secret door, and Lin opened it with her metalbending. We all ran inside and the door slammed shut again behind us.

We hid behind a wall as we came to an open space. Three different tram tunnels were seen. The Equalists walked away, giving us an advantage. "That center tram tunnel, that's where they must be keeping Korra," Tenzin said.

"We need to get down that tunnel," Lin said, and she motioned for us to follow her. We did so and got on the tram that led to the prison. We jumped off mid-path because we saw two Equalists ahead.

When the two Equalists saw that the tram was empty, Lin used her metalbending cables to drag them down the tunnel where we all hid, and we tied them up.

We ran out of the tunnel and up a flight of stairs, starting towards the prison. "You three, keep an eye on them," Lin ordered Tamaska, Bolin, and Asami. She used her seismic sense again to scan the prison. "My officers are inside," she said.

Curiously, Mako said, "What about Korra?"

"I don't see her yet," Lin said, and we started inside the prison.

Two Equalists saw us as we came around a corner, and they prepared to attack us; however, Tenzin used his airbending to knock them against a wall, and Lin walked on ahead to search for her officers.

Mako ran towards one of the Equalists and grabbed him, removing his mask. "Avatar Korra; where are you keeping her?" he demanded angrily, and I ran to his side, snarling warningly at the Equalist.

After the Equalist refused to speak, Mako hoisted him up further against the wall, threatening to hit him with his firebending. "I'll ask you one more time, where is she?" he demanded again.

"We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying," the Equalist guy said, and Mako turned to me.

"Anuri, what do you say?" the firebender asked me, and I began to search the mind of the Equalist.

When I finished reading the guy's mind, I said to Mako, "Mako, let the guy go; he's telling the truth."

Mako reluctantly put his flame out and dropped the Equalist to the floor, just as Lin and her officers arrived. "I scanned the entire prison," she said disappointedly. "Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako demanded.

"Because _he _has Korra," Tenzin said. "He fooled us all!"

I widened my eyes in horror. I knew that Tarrlok could never be trusted, and now he's kidnapped the Avatar. Who knows what he's going to do with her?

Suddenly, an invasion alarm went off, and we all ran back to where Tamaska, Bolin, and Asami were standing guard. "Let's go, people!" Bolin shouted, and we all got on the tram and began driving away.

However, as we drove down the tunnel, another tram showed up behind us. It was packed with hostile chi-blockers.

Bolin, knowing what to do, stepped in front of Mako and collapsed the tunnel with his earthbending. I watched with awe. "Try to chi-block that, fools!" he shouted triumphantly.

_Man, my boyfriend really _was_ a pro-bender back in the day_, I thought amusedly.

"We got more company!" Lin suddenly shouted, and she metalbent a rail from above. "Hang on!" We shot upward towards the ceiling and Lin earthbent a hole for us to go through.

We flew through the giant gap and crashed to the ground of the tunnel above. We all groaned as Lin earthbent another hole above us, daylight streaming through it.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get back to City Hall, after Tenzin had summoned the other council members and Chief Saikhan. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Tenzin said.

"Chief," Lin said to Saikhan coldly.

"Lin," Saikhan retorted.

Suddenly, Tarrlok showed up. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?" he asked, and we all fixed him with angry gazes.

"We do," Tenzin said, and he pointed at Tarrlok. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!"

Acting innocent, Tarrlok said, visibly shocked, "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained, Equalists attacked us and took her.

Not falling for his pitiful excuses, Tenzin refuted, "But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

Now angry, Tarrlok said, "That is a _ridiculous _accusation!"

Suddenly, the council page showed up. He was standing behind a pillar on the balcony above us. "It's true! He took her!" the council page shouted. We all looked up at him. "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok shouted angrily at the council page, who continued to cower behind the pillar as Tarrlok pointed at him. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!"

Tenzin looked at me and said, "Anuri, search their minds. What does the truth reveal?"

I narrowed my eyes as I searched both Tarrlok and the council page's minds, and I saw what truly happened. When I finished looking into their minds, I said, "The council page speaks the truth: Tarrlok _did _kidnap Korra!" When I said Korra's name, I turned to face Tarrlok, a look of rage on my face, my eyes glowing bright blue.

Folding her arms, Lin looked back to the council page and said, "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?"

Worriedly, the council page said, "I was terrified to tell because… because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

We all became horrified in the next second. Bloodbending had been an illegal term for waterbenders to use for ages, and yet this councilman, this _enemy_, had dared to use it against our new Avatar, one of my best friends.

"Don't make this worse for yourself," Tenzin said warningly, as he prepared to use his airbending against Tarrlok. "Tell us where you have Korra."

Lin also prepared herself, ready to use her metalbending if anything would happen.

Tamaska and I snarled lowly at Tarrlok, and just as Tenzin and Lin started to use their bending, we all felt painful grabs on our bodies: Tarrlok's bloodbending.

Soon, we all collapsed, but I was only down for about a minute, and then I snarled defiantly and got up, running after Tarrlok as he ran for his car. I almost reached him as he started driving away, and I followed him, barking viciously after him.

After chasing him for two minutes, I got tired and stopped. "Just you wait, Tarrlok!" I snarled after the bloodbending escapee, who disappeared into the distance. "I'll find you, and when I do, I'll kill you!"

My fatal words echoed against the atmosphere, and I turned and ran back towards City Hall to recover my brother and my friends. As I did, however, I caught a faint whiff of Naga on the air. She had been here recently.

When I made it back to City Hall, everyone was already starting to wake up.

Tenzin noticed me. "Ah, Anuri, there you are," he said. "Where did you go?"

"I tried to follow after Tarrlok, but he got away," I said, most disappointed in myself for not being able to catch the man that heartlessly kidnapped the Avatar.

"Do you know where he was headed?" Mako asked.

"It seemed as if he was heading for the distant mountains, to an isolated place," I said. "On my way back here, I caught a faint whiff of Naga. I'm going to follow her scent trail. In the meantime, you lot continue searching around the city."

Everyone nodded in understand, and just as I turned to run off, Bolin called after me, "Anuri!" I stopped and looked at him and the others in confusion. "Be careful," Bolin said, and I nodded boldly in promising, before I turned and ran away from City Hall and down the streets of Republic City.

* * *

It wasn't long before I made it to the edge of the city and started running through the snowy forests. I didn't stop running, even when the opposing darkness of night came upon the land.

Suddenly, as I jumped a log, I saw Naga standing in front of me. "Naga!" I shouted to the polar bear dog, and she turned and looked at me. "There you are, I have been looking all over for…" I broke off my words as I looked past Naga and saw Korra's limp form lying in the snow. "Korra!" I shouted in horror, and ran over to the Avatar as she groaned weakly and opening her eyes, slowly sitting up.

"Anuri…?" weakly said Korra, for she was covered in scars. I changed back to my human form and hugged my best friend tightly in relief that she was okay.

"Oh, Korra, thank the spirits you're alright," I said, my voice breaking a little. "Everyone's worried sick, including Mako." I saw Korra's eyes widen at my mention of the firebender she had an apparent crush on.

"Mako…" she said weakly, and I changed to my anthro form, picked her up, and set her on Naga's back. I then changed to my feral form, and Naga and I began taking her back to Republic City.

* * *

When we made it back to the city and into an alleyway, I said to Naga, "Naga, wait here with Korra. I'm going to get the others." I heard Naga grunt as if she understood what I was saying, and I jumped up the roof of the building next to us, scanning the skies for my friends.

About five minutes of waiting, I saw Oogi fly overhead, everyone else riding atop him. I howled to get their attention and shouted to them, "Guys! Guys!"

The humans looked over at me and when Tamaska saw me, he exclaimed, "Big sis! Any luck?"

I nodded immediately and said, "Oh yes, I have had great luck! Naga and I found Korra in the mountains!"

Mako looked at me when he heard me say Korra's name and he asked, "Where is she?"

"Just follow me!" I said, and jumped back down the roof into the alleyway as Tenzin steered Oogi that direction.

Soon, Oogi landed and everyone dismounted him. "Korra!" Tenzin exclaimed as he and the others ran up to us.

Korra groaned weakly and sat up awkwardly, too tired to sit up properly. "Oh, thank goodness," Tenzin said, full of relief.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked, but Mako pushed both her and Tenzin aside so he could get Korra off of Naga.

"Give her some space!" he demanded, and he grabbed Korra and began carrying her over to Oogi.

I watched as Mako carried the Avatar over to the sky bison, and then I felt Bolin's hand on my shoulder. "You know, Anuri, you really are a prize tracker," he said, and I chuckled amusedly at his words.

"I try, Bolin, I really do," I said, and once Mako had Korra on Oogi, we all set out for Air Temple Island, relieved that the Avatar was safe and sound.

* * *

_**I had kept my promise of double-uploading this story today, and it shall remain on regular schedule tomorrow. Tomorrow's chapter will be an exciting one, I promise you, so stay in touch, my brothers and sisters! :)**_


	13. Turning the Tide to the War

I walked down the hall to Korra's room, where she soundlessly slept. As I peeked through the door, I saw Mako sitting at her bedside, holding the Avatar's hand. Slowly, I walked in, but Mako saw me anyway.

The firebender smiled somewhat when he saw me. "Hey," he greeted politely.

"Hey, Mako," I said, stepping closer until I was at his side. I looked down at Korra; she was out cold, scars slowly healing as she slept. "How is she?" I asked worriedly.

Mako sighed and looked at me sadly. "The healers said that she'd wake up by morning," he said, before he lowered his head in shame. "I hope that she does."

I gave him a reassuring smile and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't look like that, Mako," I said to him, and Mako slowly raised his head and looked at me. "She'll wake up eventually, I know she will. I _have faith_ that she will."

Mako smiled and I turned around and walked out, leaving him with Korra. I went back to my room and slept away the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, all of us, even Korra, who had woken up finally, all gathered into the kitchen to eat a decent breakfast, since I hadn't eaten for three days.

Tamaska and I just sat by the door in our feral forms, waiting for Korra to report what exactly happened.

As Pema and Asami stood up to gather the plates and walked away, Tenzin spoke. "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened," he said.

"Yeah, Korra, let us in on it," Tamaska said.

Korra started speaking without hesitation. "Well, first off… Tarrlok isn't who he says he is," she started. "He's Yakone's son."

All of our eyes widened in horror. Tarrlok was the son of _Yakone_, the heartless bloodbender that snapped the neck of my grandfather's best friend, Phao, while he and Aang watched?!

"Ah, so he's the son of Yakone, huh?" I demanded, and the benders and my brother looked at me. "Well, that reminds me of something. Yakone was the heartless bloodbender that killed my grandfather's best friend Phao, the werewolf that my uncle is named after, while he and Aang watched with their own eyes."

"Yes, and it all makes sense now," Lin said. "That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." I nodded in agreement to that; bloodbenders could only perform this dark technique with a full moon present, but Tarrlok performed it during the day; so could Yakone, when he was alive.

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin said to Korra again. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him… and took his bending," Korra revealed, and our eyes widened in horror again.

Shocked, Tenzin said, "What?!"

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too," Korra said, rather sadly.

Tenzin grimaced and said, "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar… I fear Amon is nearing his endgame."

We all looked at each other sadly.

* * *

Later, as I went to see Mako to talk to him about some things (I was in my human form), I saw Asami storm out of the kitchen. I was temporarily startled by her sudden appearance, but then I realized why she looked so angry. I went into the kitchen and saw Mako standing by the stove, stock-still. "Hey, Mako," I said behind him.

Mako didn't look at me, he just bleakly said, "Hey, Anuri, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," I said, still concerned. "I just happened to see Asami storm out of here in a rage. She… found out, didn't she?"

Mako did a slow nod, and I said, "Oh, dear." I then tried to cheer the firebender up by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and saying, "Don't worry, Mako, I'm sure she'll come around, because I know her. It's not you that she's mad at, it's just that she's been really stressed by everything that's been happening with her father and all."

Mako then turned around and faced me. "Are you sure?" he said.

I nodded at him with confidence, but then heard a distant explosion. Our eyes widened in surprise. "Did you hear that?" I asked Mako, and he nodded himself.

"Yes, I did hear that," he said, and we both had determined looks on our faces. We nodded to each other and ran out of the kitchen, and we met up with the others on the run.

The airbender kids ran past us as we ran up to Lin, and Korra said, "Hey, we heard explosions, what's going on?"

Lin turned and looked at us. "Republic City's under attack," she said, and as we looked on with horror at what we saw in the distance, I slowly changed to my feral form and snarled lowly.

* * *

The six of us: Tamaska, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I went to Republic City to rescue Tenzin, for I, using my wolf senses, could sense that something was wrong.

While Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami took a boat, Tamaska and I crossed the lake using the stepping stones Bolin created when he and I went on our date (thank the spirits they never sunk back down underwater).

Tamaska and I met back up with Korra and the others and were the Satomobile had been parked. Deciding not to ride with them, Tamaska and I just ran after them, still in our feral forms.

It didn't take us long for us to reach City Hall, and we saw Equalist mecha tanks in front of the place.

As Bolin earthbent a ramp ahead, Team Avatar bailed the car as it went flying towards one of the mecha tanks. It crashed into one of the mecha tanks and fell into another. The four remaining mecha tanks came towards us.

We fought them long and hard, and suddenly, one of the mecha tank's cables shot out towards me. I didn't notice it until Bolin suddenly screamed, "ANURI, WATCH OUT!" I looked over and gasped with horror, my eyes widening in shock, but just before the cable could grab me, a large black wolf jumped out of nowhere and bit the cable in two with his powerful fangs.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the strangely-familiar black wolf, I looked over as he skidded to a halt and turned around, his blue eyes glowing in the light of battle. I sniffed the air, and as soon as I recognized the scent, my face lit up with joy and I cried out, "DAD, IT'S YOU!"

"Wha…? Dad!" Tamaska called with he recognized our father as well.

"Anuri! Tamaska!" Dad called back to us, just as overjoyed to see us as we were him, but where was Mom? Dad's eyes suddenly glowed with rage as he turned back towards the mecha tanks and snarled viciously at them. He turned to his anthro form and let loose his Lightning Attack at the mecha tank that tried to attack me. It blew up in the next second.

Suddenly, a rock slammed into the back of the next two mecha tanks from behind. A howl of rage followed. I looked far off to the left and saw a silver she-wolf with glowing silver eyes running towards us. I instantly recognized her as my mother. _Both _of mine and Tamaska's parents were alive! "Mom, you're here too!" I called to our mother.

"Oh, my dear children!" Mom called back to us, before she lunged with great agility and the two mecha tanks, knocking them over like a couple of dominoes.

Tenzin slid underneath the last mecha tank and airbent it up until it crashed onto the roof of City Hall.

Once everything was quiet, Tamaska and I turned and looked towards our parents, who were standing nearby in their feral forms. We wagged our tails, overcome with joy, running over to them. "Dad! Mom!" I exclaimed, and Mom and Dad started running over to us.

When my brother and I reached our parents, we changed to our human forms and got into a tearful group hug. We were overjoyed to no end to finally be reunited with our parents after eight long years of being separated from them.

When we came out of our reunion hug, I said, "Oh, Mom, Dad, you both are alive. I firmly believed after these eight long years you two were still alive."

Mom and Dad smiled at us when I overheard Mako suddenly say, "Uh… guys, look." He pointed down the street and in the distance, we all saw an Equalist airship, and it was heading straight for Air Temple Island!

Horrified at what could probably happen to Tenzin's family, we immediately set out for the island.

* * *

Whilst the benders and Asami took Oogi, my family and I crossed the pillars again. However, when we arrived, we saw the Equalists had been captured and bound, Lin and the airbender kids standing nearby, looks of triumph on their faces.

Suddenly, Tenzin and the others showed up atop Oogi. Noticing their father return home safe, the airbender kids ran over to him and Jinora shouted, "Dad!"

The humans dismounted Oogi and Tenzin hugged his children. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright," he said, relieved that everyone was unharmed.

Meelo climbed on top of Tenzin and informed him, "We caught the bad guys."

I blinked in surprise the next second. The _kids _were the ones the defeated the Equalists? However, Tenzin was mortified. "You let them fight?!" he shouted at Lin. "Do you realize what could have happened?!"

Lin smiled and said, "I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well."

Tenzin, impressed at the news, smiled over at his son and down upon his daughters.

I chuckled and stepped forward as Jinora and Ikki turned around to face me. I kneeled down to them, smiling with praise. "Just as I'd expect from the grandchildren of Avatar Aang: magnificent airbenders," I said.

They smiled at me and I heard Lin say to Tenzin, "Go on now, be with your wife." Not long after those words were said, I heard a baby crying from inside the temple.

I immediately realized that Pema had had her and Tenzin's fourth child.

We followed after Tenzin and his children after they went inside the temple. We walked down the hall and came to the room where Pema was with the baby, and I saw that it was a boy.

Tenzin said to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, "Come, meet your new brother."

The children didn't hesitate. "A brother?" Meelo asked. "Well, it's about time!" I chuckled amusedly at Meelo's words. It seemed to me that he was tired of being an "only-boy".

The kids hopped on the bed and Ikki said, "Welcome. I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family, and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

I smiled good-naturedly. I could sense that the kids loved their new brother right away.

"What are you going to name him?" Jinora asked, before clasping her hands together excitedly. "Can I pick?"

"We already chose a name," Pema informed her.

"Rohan," Tenzin revealed.

I knew the meaning of the baby's chosen name. "Rohan, huh?" I said as I stepped forward, and the airbender family looked up at me. "In the Wolfen language*, the name means 'small, but strong'." I then smiled. "I think it'll fit your new son perfectly."

Then, Korra and the others showed up. My parents didn't come because they were standing guard outside. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming," Korra said sadly as she stepped at my side.

We all had sad expressions in the next second.

"Anuri! Tamaska!" I heard Dad call me and my brother in the distance, and we all ran to the front of the temple; Korra was right, more airships _were_ coming, and we knew full well we couldn't fight off all of these Equalists at once. We had to come up with a smarter plan.

Korra turned to Tenzin and asked him, "What do you want to do, Tenzin?"

Tenzin sighed sadly. "I need to get my family as far away from this conflict as possible," he answered. "If Amon got his hands of my children... I hate to even think of it."

Lin showed up. "If you're leaving, I'm going with you," she said. Tenzin tried to speak against her, but she cut him off. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin," Tenzin said. He then turned to the rest of us. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

Determined, Korra said, "I'm not giving up."

"I'm not asking you to," Tenzin said. "I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide to this war."

Korra then understood. "So what you're saying is, we need to be patient," she guessed, and Tenzin nodded.

"You're learning well," he praised her, and Korra smiled slightly.

* * *

Once the airbender family was atop Oogi, Tenzin said, "Oogi, yip-yip!" and they started to fly away from us. Sadly, the rest of us watched them go, praying endlessly for their safety.

More chi-blockers arrived in the next second, and then the Air Acolytes showed up. "Go! We'll hold them off!" one of them shouted, and while the humans got on Naga, my parents, my brother, and myself changed to our feral forms and began running away.

One of the chi-blockers tried to attack us from above, but Naga bravely jumped up and batted him over the face of the cliff.

As we continued to run, I suddenly stopped, sensing something was wrong. My brother, noticing that I had stopped, stopped as well, but I shouted, "Keep going; I'll catch up!"

Tamaska hesitantly obeyed and ran off to catch up with our parents and the humans.

From the cliffside, I looked on, and I saw with my amazing telepathic powers, what was going on in the distance. Two minutes later, I saw that the Equalists had captured Lin. Horrified, I howled to alert the airbender family and then started to run again so I could catch up with the others.

I jumped into the lake and dove underwater, swimming through an underground pipeline, and I held my breath for at least thirty minutes before I came to a dark sewage line.

I burst out of the water, gasping for breath, before I climbed out of the water and shook it off of my fur. I started running down the path, searching for my friends and family that I had gotten separated from.

* * *

After several hours of searching, I finally caught their scents and howled, letting them know that I was coming. From a small gap above my hand, I saw the full moon above me. Stormclouds were covering it, and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. I continued to run, until suddenly, I spotted my friends and my parents.

Running over to them, I shouted breathlessly, "Mom! Dad! Tamaska! You guys!" I changed to my human form as I ran up to them.

At the sound of my voice, they turned and saw me, and looks of relief washed over them. However, my mother was the first to greet me. "Oh, Anuri, my daughter, I was so worried," she said, and I embraced her.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm fine," I said, and I then embraced my father and my brother.

I then saw my four friends. Korra came over first. "Anuri, we were all worried that you had been captured by Equalists by now," she said, and I chuckled again.

"Don't worry, nothing can catch me," I bragged, and I hugged all four humans at once. When we broke our hug, however, I then remembered Lin Beifong's capture, and a look of sadness came across my face.

Korra, noticing my sadness, said, "What's wrong? You look as if you have to tell us something."

"I do," I said, and lightning flashed, illuminating our forms for a second. "Lin Beifong has been captured by the Equalists."

Looks of horror came across my friends and my family, and then Korra asked desperately, "What about Tenzin and his family?" I couldn't blame her for being worried, but I had to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Korra," I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They got away."

Korra breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said.

I knew that easy life in Republic City was no more, not until Amon was defeated. "My friends, my family," I said, and everyone looked at me. "Times of danger and darkness have come upon us, and Amon and his Equalists have definitely become emboldened. Times of balance and prosperity are no more."

As I finished my grim statement, lightning flashed once more.

* * *

_**Nice to finally finish this chapter tonight, and what do you know? Anuri and Tamaska's parents, Havik and Nuna, have returned! Stay tuned for more excitement tomorrow, my friends! :) AlphaWolfMegan out!**_


	14. The Final Battle Begins

For the next few days, we remained in hiding. To stay up-to-date on what the Equalists were planning, Mako and Korra would dress up as chi-blockers and invade their rallies. I had offered to accompany them, but they refused, wanting the lot of us to stay safe.

On the fourth day in our little hideout, I had this one thought stuck in my mind: how was I going to tell Dad about Grandpa Sarosi's death at the hands of Katahdin, and that she was ordered to do so by Hiroshi Sato, his own _friend_?

Bolin sat beside me, his hand on my shoulder. "Anuri, you can't keep holding back," he said. "You know you have to tell your father about Sarosi sooner or later. It's now or never."

"I know, Bolin," I said, not looking at him, instead looking down at the floor with sadness in my eyes. "I'm just scared of how he will react to the news of Grandpa's death, and how it happened."

Bolin smiled and gently stroked my cheek. "It'll be alright, Anuri, trust me," he said.

I slowly looked up and looked over at Bolin; he had the same genuine, soft smile that he always had on his face. A small smile slowly came across my face, and I stood up. Exhaling deeply, I said, "Alright, here goes." I turned and walked towards my family, who were standing near the back, having an indistinct conversation. They were in their feral forms, so I changed over to mine.

My parents and my brother noticed me as soon as I started walking towards them, noticing my sad look. "Anuri, what's wrong?" Dad asked, walking over to me. "You look as if you have something to say."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Dad, I have something _very important_ to share. Come to the back where we can't be heard, for this is going to be very hard to tell." I looked at my brother and thought to him, _It's time we tell him about Grandpa, little bro._

Tamaska, after thinking briefly, nodded in agreement.

"Dad, you cannot blame yourself for my mistake!" I said to my father, for he had taken my news of Grandpa Sarosi's death very hard. "It's my fault that Grandpa's gone, not yours!"

"If I had known that my father had stayed behind, I would have been there to save him!" Dad said, tears flowing down from his blue eyes nonstop. "Then maybe he would still be alive!"

"Dad, what happened to Grandpa couldn't have been prevented by _anyone_," Tamaska said, trying to comfort our father, but to no avail. "The firestorm gave us the inability to do anything at all, so nothing could be done in turn."

"Yeah, Dad," I agreed. "We'll all miss him, the two of us especially." I walked over to my father and sat next to him, nuzzling his black fur in a comforting manner, and after a few minutes, it seemed to take effect. "I have avenged Grandpa, Dad; I defeated Katahdin last week, but the real mastermind behind his death was… Hiroshi Sato."

Dad's eyes widened in horror, and the tears started to run again. "No… No…!" he sobbed.

After my father had gone off to be alone, I went over to rejoin my friends. Bolin was the first one to notice my return. "How'd it go?" he asked, regretting his words the moment he saw the sadness in my blue eyes.

"Not very well," I admitted blankly. "Dad's taken the news of Grandpa's death very hard. Who knows if he'll ever recover from the shock?"

Everyone had sad expressions in the next second.

* * *

That night, I stayed awake, still tainted from how my father reacted to hearing the news of my grandfather's death. I then heard the small sound of footsteps walking away into the distance. I got up, peeked out from behind were my family were sleeping, and saw Korra walking away. Not liking the idea of her going off alone, I followed her silently, until we were away from the others.

I started running after her once we were both out of earshot, and at the sound of my paws clicking on the floor, Korra turned around and saw me, smiling at my presence. "Hey, Anuri," she said.

I smiled as well and said, "Hey, Korra. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not," Korra said, and she motioned for me to follow her. "Come along." She started walking again, and I followed her.

We walked until we came to an open space, and from there, we could see Air Temple Island, its dark, empty form bathed in the grim light of the pale full moon above. We looked over sadly at the sight. "This is crazy," Korra said. "Because of me, everything is turning upside down and going out of balance."

"No, Korra, don't say that," I said, looking up at the Avatar. "These Equalists are just a bunch of heartless demons that want to take over the entirety of the world, ridding benders of their bending." I then didn't know why I did it, but I let out a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked, confused.

"The fact that we both ended up fighting the same enemy," I said. "I suppose it was just fate. Our predecessors were good friends, and somehow, we end up following in their footsteps. But I know one thing, Avatar Korra: we will stop at nothing to end Amon's tyranny, no matter what the cost."

Korra was shocked at my words, but then boldly smiled as we nodded to each other.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Equalist airship with searchlights flew overhead. "Get down!" I said, and we turned and ran back inside the tunnel. "Let's get back before anyone notices that we've gone," I added, and Korra nodded. However, it didn't take us long for us to get back to our hideout, and thankfully, no one had woken up.

* * *

The next day, the lot of us went to witness the arrival of the United Forces. We watched from an observation deck, and Korra said as we waited, "Once the United Forces arrive, we need to help any way we can."

"They're here!" Mako suddenly shouted afterwards, and we all ran to the very edge of the deck to get a good glimpse of the ships that slowly appeared out of the fog.

Things were acting very oddly and Korra said, "Wait a second, where are the Equalist airships?" None were seen in our sight, and Mako took the telescope Bolin was using so he could scan the streets.

"I don't see any mecha tanks either," the firebender said, before he lowered the telescope and looked concernedly back at us.

Suddenly, a loud _boom _echoed in the distance. We all widened our eyes in surprise and looked out, seeing that bombs were going off amidst the United Forces' ships. In an effort to help save our allies, Korra leapt off the deck and into the water.

I then heard a loud whirring noise that sounded distant at first but then started to come closer and closer. "What now?" Mako said as he used the telescope to scan the sky. Out of nowhere flew Equalist biplanes. _Bomb droppers_, I thought, gritting my teeth angrily before it formed into a small snarl.

"Where does Hiroshi buy the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin exclaimed dramatically, and my father and I changed to the anthro side of our werewolf forms, running to the edge of the deck again.

"Ready, Anuri? Soul Comet on three," Dad instructed, and I nodded in understanding. "One…"

"Two…" I added. "THREE!" my father and I shouted at once, and we threw our heads back, howling loudly to the skies. Several white wolf-shaped comets came flying out of the heavens above and struck down most of the biplanes, but surprisingly, they had missed Hiroshi, who I sensed had been leading the air attack fleet.

Korra's waterbending destroyed the rest of the biplanes, and I saw her swimming back towards the shore, General Iroh with her. I ran down the steps of the deck to help them. "Come on!" I shouted to the others, and they followed me down.

* * *

Back in our hideout, Iroh informed us with details as Korra healed his badly-burned arm, which he got when he was blasted off of his ship by one of the biplanes. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks," he said, "but not these new high-speed aircraft."

"I know," Korra said sadly as she continued to heal Iroh's arm. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin added.

Iroh, however, didn't lose confidence. "Amon is winning so far," he admitted, "but we're not out of the fight yet."

Bolin was impressed by how bold Iron sounded. "I like this man's confidence!" he said, but then he was confused. "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh stood up, clutching his wound as Korra ceased her healing. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them," he said, and he turned to Korra. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job," Korra said, and after Gommu (the hobo that gave us a place to hide away until we had a proper "strike plan") relayed the urgent message to Commander Bumi, Tenzin's older brother, we talked about how we would all fight against the Equalists and defeat them.

We found out that the secret airfield that the biplanes came from was somewhere deep in the mountains. We would attack at dawn, all of us together.

As we left the room, Korra lagged behind. "Wait," she said, and we stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako said, surprised.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon," Korra answered. "It's time I face him." I believed in her bravery, for she had the spirit Avatar Aang had when he had to stop Fire Lord Ozai seventy years in the past.

"That's not a good plan," Iroh said. "We need to stick together."

Korra refused to lose this argument. "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," she said. "My gut's telling me it's time to end this, on _my _terms."

"Korra, this isn't a mission you should be handling alone," Iroh informed Korra.

"She won't be," Mako suddenly said, and he walked to Korra's side. "I'm going with you." Those words revealed the feelings he unmistakably had for Korra.

Korra, shocked, said to him, "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," Mako refuted softly. I then became determined; no way in the world was I going to let just him and Korra face this anti-bending demon alone.

"Hmm… my grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct," Iroh said. "So will I."

I spoke up, "So would my grandfather, and I shall as well." Everyone turned their gazes to me as I gazed back to my parents and brother and nodded; they nodded back. I then turned back to Korra. "I'm going with you too." I ran to her side.

Korra was shocked at my words as well. "You seriously don't have to sacrifice everything for my sake," she said, looking at me.

I smiled somewhat. "Korra, there is no way I'm letting you face Amon alone," I said boldly. "As your werewolf companion, it's my duty to keep the Avatar safe, just as my grandfather did with Avatar Aang. If Amon took your bending away, I don't think I could ever live with myself." My bold smile then grew slightly as I added, "If it means dying for you, so be it, my friend."

Korra was the one to smile now. "Thank you, Anuri," she said, and I nodded to her.

"This is what I'm meant to live for, my friend," I said.

* * *

The next morning, we all began to go our separate ways to defeat the Equalists. My father, my brother, Bolin, Asami, and Iroh, were going to raid the Equalist airfield, while Korra, Mako, and myself went to take down Amon. My mother would stay behind until given the signal that it was safe.

I hugged my father and my brother goodbye first. "I love you both," I said, my voice breaking slightly. "Look after each other now, and take good care of the humans for me."

My father nodded. "We will, Anuri, and you best be careful," he said.

I nodded myself and said to my father, "I will. Now remember, when you face Hiroshi, capture him; do not kill him. I know it would mean everything for you, Dad, but I don't think Asami will be able to deal with it."

My father nodded hesitantly and then I turned and ran to Bolin, who had been waiting for me. I hugged him tightly with every ounce of love I had for the earthbender. "Good luck, Bolin," I said. "I entrust you to look after my father and my brother for me."

"I will, I promise," Bolin whispered in my ear. "And I entrust _you _to look after Mako and Korra." I nodded, promising myself that I would not fail him, no matter what. I was going to protect his older brother and the Avatar with everything ounce of strength I had within me, if that's what it took to help them defeat Amon.

"I promise, I will keep them safe," I vowed, and Bolin smiled.

"Anuri," he said, "I just want you to know that whatever happens today, to know how much I love you." He put his right hand over his heart, showing that his words were sincere.

"I love you too," I said, and we both shared a short kiss before I ran over to my mother. "Mom, wait here for us," I said to Mom. "I'll signal you with the victory howl to let you know that we have won."

Mom nodded, and we hugged. "Be careful, Anuri, my beautiful girl," she said.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Mom, I promise I'll be careful," I promised, and Mom smiled as we broke our hug. I ran over to Mako and Korra, who were waiting for me. "Let's go," I said as I reached them.

The two benders nodded and we set off for Air Temple Island. Korra used her waterbending to get the three of us there.

* * *

Once on the island, I said, "Man, this place is crawling with Equalists. I think it's time for me to clear them off the island." I cracked my knuckles, ready for battle.

"How are you going to do that?" Mako asked.

I smirked. "With a bit of my werewolf magic, of course," I said, before changing to my feral form. "Now, if you have any trouble finding a way into the temple, try using one of my secret passageways if you get lost."

Both Korra and Mako smiled and nodded, and I returned the gesture before jumping up the cliff and catching the attention of all the Equalists amongst the island.

* * *

I fought the bunch long and hard, until they finally cleared off the island. I let out a loud roar of victory, before going to find Mako and Korra. I sniffed around for them, until I smelled them near the attic. I changed to my anthro form and climbed up the ladder leading to the attic, and knocked on the door. "Mako, Korra, are you there? The Equalists are gone!" I announced.

"Yes, Anuri, we're up here. You can come up here," Korra called back.

I opened the door and saw my friends, but when I looked past them, in a cell sat _Tarrlok_, the bloodbender that ruthlessly kidnapped Korra before. I snarled aggressively at my enemy, flattening my ears angrily, my eyes glowing.

"Easy, Anuri," Korra said, and I dropped my aggressive stance, looking at Korra.

"What do you mean, Korra?" I asked, confused at why she was defending the person that kidnapped her before.

"Let's get out of here," Korra explained. "I'll explain on the way." And we left the attic, leaving Tarrlok where he sat.

When we prepared to leave the island, Korra told me everything, how Tarrlok was Amon's younger brother, that Amon was a son of Yakone (his former name being Noatak), and was a fraud, for he was a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like Tarrlok was. Amon had also used bloodbending to remove benders of their power. I was visibly shocked at the news and said to Korra, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Korra said, shaking her head. "All I know is that it is time to defeat Amon. We must save Republic City, no matter what the cost may be."

I nodded in agreement as we stared out at the afternoon sun. "I agree," I said. "Let's go, to defeat Amon." And we were off, to end this conflict for good.

* * *

_**The next-to-last chapter is up, and tomorrow, this story will finally be finished! Be prepared to see the most epic ending from the point of view of Anuri, my valiant werewolf OC and werewolf companion of Avatar Korra! :)**_


	15. Legends that Become One

_**This chapter will jump between Anuri and Tamaska's point of view, because I want to tell both sides of the battle. Just a heads-up!**_

* * *

_**Tamaska's POV**_

We continued making tracks as we plunged further and further into the mountains, following the biplanes over to their secret hideout. Whilst Bolin, Asami, and Iroh rode Naga, my father and I ran alongside them, using our feral forms as a speed booster.

Once we found the secret airfield (man, I hate that word "secret", because it wasn't any longer), we stopped, looking down at the sights from a high cliff. "There it is," I said, rather grimly, because I truly hated the Equalists with every fiber of my being.

"I believe you're right, Tamaska," Iroh said. "I think we've found our secret airfield." He turned to Bolin. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

"Aye, aye, captain," Bolin said, saluting Iroh, but then he instantly corrected himself. "Ooh, general, _general_."

I rolled my eyes and whispered to my father, "This is going to be a _long_ battle," and my father didn't hesitate to nod in agreement with me.

"Alright, you guys wait here until we give the signal, okay?" Bolin said. He looked at me and my father and added, "Havik, Tamaska, we will signal you two with a whistle when it is safe, alright?"

Dad and I nodded, and off the humans went. We lay down next to Naga. "I hope they'll be alright," I said as I put my head between my paws.

"I hope so too," Dad agreed, but then we lifted our heads instantly as we heard screams of pain from down below. We ran over and looked down, widening our eyes in horror as we saw Bolin, Asami, and Iroh on the ground, unconscious, about to be taken away by Equalist guards.

For at least ten seconds, I was horrified, but then I narrowed my eyes in anger. There was no way I would let my sister down like this. I looked to the skies and prayed: _Sister, stay safe._ _No matter what, _please_ stay safe._

* * *

_**Anuri's POV**_

We made it to the pro-bending arena just shy of midday, and as Korra and Mako simply walked in using their chi-blocker disguises, I skulked through the shadows, looking for a safe way in. As I continued to search for a spot to sneak into, I was grabbed from behind by my tail. I let out a small yelp, but thankfully, not loud enough to attract attention. I forcefully changed to my anthro form.

When I regained my posture, I looked up and saw my mother sitting in front of me, in her own anthro form. "Mom?!" I whisper-yelled at my mother, shocked at her presence.

"Shh!" my mother said, and I quieted a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "I told you to wait until I gave the signal!"

"I had my doubts of you being safe, Anuri," Mom said, "so I followed you here. I wasn't going to let you die fighting Amon." She gave a look as if she was being serious, and I sighed, defeated.

"Alright, Mom," I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you know of a safe way in?"

Mom nodded. "I know one: straight through the front," she answered, and I widened my eyes, very unsure of her decision, but then, I realized what she was getting at, and I slowly smirked.

"Is this a break-and-enter method?" I asked, furrowing my right brow, and Mom nodded. "Right, let's…" I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard Korra send a telepathy message to me.

_Anuri, come! _the Avatar yelled through mind.

_Korra, what's the matter? Is something wrong? _I asked, confused at why Korra sounded so panicked. I had hoped that Amon hadn't gotten her, and my own heart began to race irregularly.

_The Equalists, they have Tenzin and the kids! You have to help us free them!_ Korra shouted urgently, and I was now horrified, my heart starting to beat out of place.

_Right! My mother and I are on our way!_ I said. I turned to my mother in a hurry, and shouted, "Let's go, Mom!" My mother nodded and we changed to our feral forms, running off to help our friends.

* * *

_**Tamaska's POV**_

I was enraged beyond belief. We had to help the humans! "Let's go!" I shouted to my father and Naga, and we ran down the hill, jumping the electric fence posts in three swift leaps.

_Havik, Tamaska, help us here! _I heard Bolin call, and I felt a nerve snap inside my brain, for I had gone into full rage mode. Yelling something unrecognizable, I charged the door to the prison in a great big rush. My charge was so great that I slammed with great force into the back wall.

"Who's there?" I heard Asami say, but I was wobbling around, shaking the dust that had filled my fur off of my body.

My father and Naga came running in shortly after I recovered from my maddened rage. "Did somebody hail a wolf?" I said, before I fell to the ground, dizzy.

While in my daze, I saw Naga smash the prison bars that contained Bolin, Asami, and Iroh. Thank spirits for the almighty polar bear dog that was the Avatar's animal companion. We all ran out of the prison hut and started battling the Equalists with every ounce of power we had within us.

* * *

_**Anuri's POV**_

Mom and I smashed through the front door of the arena, either one of us running on one wall each inside the arena. I ran across the left wall, and Mom ran across the right, using our claws to attach and unattach each other from the wall. Our eyes were glowing and we were snarling angrily.

We joined Korra and Mako as we leapt onto the stage, changing into our anthro forms again. When we had gotten rid of the Equalists and temporarily incapacitated Amon, we all ran out into the hallway, to get the airbenders away from here.

"Anuri, Nuna, you get them out of here!" Korra said to me and my mother. "We'll create a diversion to get Amon away from here!"

Determined, I said, "I'm not leaving you behind, Korra!"

"I'm not asking you to," Korra said. "Just get everyone somewhere safe, and when you have them there, rejoin us." I understood right away, not wishing to fail her.

I nodded, and turned to my mother, saying, "Let's get them out of here, Mom." Mom nodded as well and we ran to retrieve Pema, Rohan, and Lin from the prison.

Once everyone was running towards the docks, I heard a ruckus going on inside the arena, far upstairs. Then I heard Korra and Mako's screams. That was then when I realized. Amon was going to take Korra's bending away! Horrified, I turned around and began running back, my heart beating out of place again as I ran with every ounce of strength I had in my legs.

Mom, noticing that I had started to run back towards the arena, stopped and shouted, "Anuri, where are you going?! Come back here!"

"No! I won't leave Korra defenseless! She's going to lose her bending to Amon if I don't go there and help her!" I shouted, big fat tears flying wildly from my eyes as I started running into the arena. "Amon may be a bloodbender and a fraud, but I'd rather die than watch the Avatar lose her bending! _I'd rather be dead_!" I screamed loudly, my words coming straight from the heart.

As I continued to run in a really fast motion, I suddenly felt a disturbance in the air, and as I skidded to a halt, my eyes widened greatly in horror, sweat dripping off of my face, I realized it. I was too late; Korra had lost her bending. I had failed her! "No… No… _Noooooooooooo_!" I screamed loudly, my voice echoing across the world, tears rapidly running off from my blue eyes as I fell to the ground and sobbed hard.

* * *

_**Tamaska's POV**_

As we continued fighting the Equalists, I saw Bolin tear apart the runways for the biplanes with his earthbending. Not long after he did so, I heard a crashing noise in the hangar. After observing the noise, I suddenly realized that Asami and her father were facing off, using mecha tanks. I snarled loudly and announced, "Come on, you lot! Asami needs help!"

We all began running for the hangar, my father and I still in our feral forms, and Bolin riding atop Naga. Iroh had already gone from the battlefield to stop the biplanes that were heading for the city.

When we arrived, we saw that Hiroshi was _about to kill his own daughter_. Mortified by how awful of a father he was, I looked at Bolin and thought to him, _Pummel him_.

Bolin nodded and rode in on Naga, launching a vicious onslaught of earthbending attacks at Hiroshi's mecha tank. "Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" he yelled as he continued to strike the mecha tanks with earthbent rocks.

Asami, taking advantage of the distraction, jumped up and shoved Hiroshi's mecha tank away, tearing off the right arm. Hiroshi landed on the ground hard. Asami ripped off the top of his mecha tank, but saw that she couldn't harm him, for no matter what, he was still her father, but I felt her shame.

Hiroshi launched a cable at Asami, but she dodged it. Asami then sent out electric wires to bind him.

As soon as Hiroshi was down, Dad immediately began running at him, snarling as if he had gone completely mental, a crazy look within his eyes. He was going to kill him!

Remembering what Anuri had instructed us to do, I ran to stop our father, grabbing by the neck long enough to stop him, then stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Dad, stop!"

Still snarling, Dad said, "Get out of my way, Tamaska! This man caused the murder of my father! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"I know it must mean everything to you, Dad, but don't you remember what Anuri said? 'Capture him, don't kill him'. Don't you see, Dad? This isn't the way the werewolves fight," I said, refusing to move. "We only kill when we must, not when we choose."

Dad then ceased his snarling and sat down, nodding his head slowly. "You're right, my son," he said softly. "How could I have forgotten? I mustn't let my anger blind me."

I nodded and turned to Hiroshi, staring him in the face. "You shall be judged for your crimes at a later date, _murderer_," I said, then swatted him hard with my paw, knocking him out cold.

Not long after I did so, I suddenly heard a distant scream on the wind. As I listened to it, I recognized it as Anuri's scream, and it had a message within it. When I read the message, I slowly widened my eyes in horror and as I turned to look at my father, I said, "Oh, no. We need to get to Air Temple Island, now. This battle is finished."

Everyone nodded and we set out for home.

* * *

_**Anuri's POV**_

My heart thudding against my chest painfully, I resumed my run to help Korra and Mako. I sent a telepathy message to Mako. _Mako, can you hear me? _I called.

_Anuri, is that you? Yes, I hear you_. Mako called back.

_Listen to me, Mako. Get Korra and yourself out of there. I'm almost where you are._ I instructed.

_Got it! _Mako said.

Suddenly, while I was running, Ajax showed up from behind a corner, laughing evilly like the single hyena demon he was. "It seems you failed your so-called _hero_, Anuri!" he taunted. "Our grand master has managed to take away the bending of…"

Before the hyena demon could say anything more, I lunged at him, my jaws locked around his neck, before I tore the life from his throat, carrying on with my run. I left him bleeding to death by a flight of stairs. The hyena demons were now extinct.

When I made it to the top of the stairs, I saw Amon, who was bloodbending Mako. At the mere sight of the monster that took away Korra's bending, I lost control of my sanity and lunged for the kill, shouting, "_AMON, YOU DEMONIC MONSTER! DIE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE_!"

Before I could attack Amon, he stopped me with bloodbending and threw me against a wall. I fell to the ground, temporarily dazed.

I was about to watch Mako's bending get taken away before Korra suddenly stood up and _airbent_, blasting Amon away,separating Mako from him. I was shocked, thinking Korra had lost the entirety of her bending, yet was airbending. I got up and changed to my human form, running over and helping Mako to his feet.

"Impossible!" Amon said, shocked himself.

Korra was also shocked at what she just did. "I… I can airbend?" she asked herself, but then she became determined. "I can airbend!" she shouted, and started sending more blasts of air at Amon, knocking him all over the place. It wasn't long before she blasted him out of the nearby window.

Mako and I were shocked at what she did, and we ran to her side. We looked out from the window and saw that Amon had fallen into the lake below.

Amon's supporters had witnessed the whole thing, and started shouting things at Korra that enraged me, until I suddenly changed to my anthro form and snapped, "BE SILENT BEFORE OUR AVATAR!" They all went dead silent in a second.

Suddenly, Amon burst out of the water using waterbending. He no longer had his mask on, and his 'scar' had vanished completely.

His now former supporters say everything, and as Amon gazed around, frightened, he looked over at us, particularly at Korra.

We glared hatefully back at him, and then he jumped back into the water, using his waterbending to speed away. Mako shot a few fire blasts at him, but he missed every shot.

When Amon disappeared, I said, "Shall I sound the call?"

Korra nodded and I leapt to a lookout post, and then let out a strong howl that echoed out across the land. It was a true victory howl. Tears rolled from my eyes as I howled.

My parents and my brother replied about a minute after I had sounded the call of victory. They had howled back all at once, and it sounded as if it was coming from Air Temple Island.

After our howls died down, we all went to gather at the island.

Korra, Mako, and I used the pillars to cross the lake and get to the island, and everyone was already there, waiting for us.

I shared a reunion hug with my family first, and Tamaska said to me, "Anuri, we got your message. Is it true? Has Korra really…?" Before he could finish his question, I nodded sadly, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Anuri!" I heard Bolin call to me shortly afterward, and I looked past my family and saw him. The tears now flowing from my eyes, I ran up to him and we embraced.

I cried into his shoulder as he tried to comfort me. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Anuri," Bolin said soothingly as he ran his fingers through my silver hair.

"It's _not_ going to be okay, Bolin!" I sobbed. "Don't you see? Korra might never be able to regain her bending again! I have failed her…!"

Bolin hugged me tighter as I continued sobbing.

* * *

Later, we all traveled to the South Pole to see if Katara, Tenzin's mother and Avatar Aang's wife, could restore Korra's bending of water, earth, and fire.

Bolin sat next to me as we all waited for the longest time for a result, his arm around me as a sign of comfort.

Suddenly, we heard the nearby curtain rustle, and we looked up. Katara came out of the other room, a sad look on her face. _It didn't work_, I thought to myself, lowering my head in shame.

I was right; Katara said it herself. Then, Korra came out of the room, and all of our eyes (except mine, because I couldn't bear to look at her after I had failed her) were on her.

"Korra, it's going to be alright," Tenzin said, trying to comfort Korra, but Korra refused to believe him.

"No, it's not," she said, and she walked past all of us, grabbing her coat and heading outside. I saw Mako follow after her, and I walked to the door, sadness still in my eyes.

"For goodness sake, Anuri, stop it already!" Tamaska suddenly spoke up. "It's not your fault that Korra lost her bending to that… that… that monster!"

"I know you're trying to help me, Tamaska," I said, "but I'm afraid words just won't do." After those words were said, I heard Mako shout Korra's name and I saw her running away on Naga. I ran outside to Mako's side.

For a while, we watched her run off, until she was out of sight. I lowered my head in shame. "She's never going to come to terms with this," I said, but Mako didn't reply. I looked at him. "Mako?" I saw the firebender clench his fist in anger, but I could sense that his true emotions were pain and sadness, for the love he had for Korra was true. "What is it?"

Mako raised his head and finally said, "I'm not going to leave her." He looked at me sadly and added, "I can't."

"Neither can I, Mako," I agreed without hesitation.

"Can you sense where she's gone?" Mako asked, and I closed my eyes, using telepathy to sense Korra's whereabouts. I saw that she was at the nearest ice cliff, but something was happening there.

"She's at the nearest ice cliff," I said, "not too far from here; about three miles, but I sense something different there."

"What?" Mako asked.

"I don't know; I can't see it," I said before I smiled, running forward and jumping into my feral form. I started running. "Follow me, Mako!"

Mako nodded and smiled himself. "Lead the way, Anuri!" he said as he followed me out of the compound.

For three miles we ran, refusing to stop until we reached Korra. I heard a low rumbling in the distance as we came closer to the ice cliff, and then I saw Korra, and we stopped in our tracks. "What… is that?" I said, noticing that Korra was doing something I couldn't quite make out.

I stepped closer, and then I saw it: Korra was in the Avatar State! Widening our eyes in joy, I looked at Mako once and said, "Let's go!" We both ran to our hero, our _Avatar_.

I lagged behind a bit so Mako could go to Korra first. I changed to my anthro form in the next second.

As soon as Korra came out of the Avatar State, she looked back and saw us, but she was mainly looking at Mako. He smiled and walked over to her with open arms and they embraced. Afterwards, they kissed, symbolizing their new relationship.

They then looked back at me, and I nodded, showing my approval of their new relationship as I smiled. "I'll alert the others," I said, and started running back to the compound, changing to my feral form, letting out the strongest howl I had ever uttered in my life.

When I made it back, everyone was waiting at the front. Tamaska ran and greeted me first. "Sister, we received your message. Is this true as well?" he asked.

I nodded without hesitation. "You better believe it," I said, and looked back as both Korra and Mako came running over on top of Naga.

* * *

Later, near sunset, we all gathered at this lookout post to witness Korra restore Lin's metalbending and earthbending. Her eyes glowed, and then, after Lin stood up, she used her earthbending to lift the stone pillars around us.

We were all shocked at Korra's newfound power.

When Lin dropped the stone pillars, she turned to Korra and said, "Thank you."

Tenzin stepped forward. "I am so proud of you, _Avatar_ Korra," he said, and then I stepped forward myself.

"We're all proud of you, Korra," I said, and Korra looked at me and smiled, before she walked down the steps towards me.

"Thank you, Anuri, for everything that you've done," she said, and I smiled kindly in return.

"It was my pleasure, Korra," I said, before stepping forward and putting my hand on her shoulder. "After all, this was never my legend, it was yours."

Korra nodded and my smile grew slightly, before we all turned to look out at the setting sun. I alone looked up at the rays that stretched down from the heavens.

I heard my grandfather's voice as soon as I looked up. _Well done, Anuri_, he said. _You have done very well. I can't tell you how proud I am of you._

I smiled in content as I felt the wind blow through my hair. _Thank you, Grandfather_.

* * *

_**Graaahhh! Finally, this story is complete! I hope you all have enjoyed it, but know this, my friends, the next three 'books' of "The Legena of Korra" will also be told by Anuri's point of view. Stay in touch until next spring, brothers and sisters! AlphaWolfMegan out! :)**_


End file.
